We'll Always Survive
by SD130413
Summary: It's been ten years since that fateful day that Ana met Jack Hyde and shot him in the kneecap however after a fifteen year prison sentence was served good behaviour got Jack Hyde out after just ten served. What does that mean for the Grey's? NO CHEATING
1. Chapter 1

**It's been ten years since that fateful day that Ana met Jack Hyde and shot him in the kneecap however after a fifteen year prison sentence was served good behaviour got Jack Hyde out after just ten served. What does that mean for the Grey's?**

**POV will change throughout the story with an italic/bold heading letting you know who's POV it is!**

_**Ana**_

Sitting out on the patio watching my nine year old son and seven year old daughter play really brings a smile to my face. It's been a long day at work and as the CEO of Grey's Publishing I work far more than I would like to, even in saying that I have to remember that I love my job.

The last few years have been perfect for Christian and I. We're not the same people we were ten years ago that's for certain, we've both grown not only our family but within ourselves too and I know that the only thing that hasn't changed is our love… and kinky fuckery.

Sometimes it's hard to think that I'm thirty two years old now. I have a great family, great friends, and just so much happiness and warmth surrounding me yet I sometimes feel like I'm still twenty one with Christian. He makes me feel so young.

I smile as Gail comes out of the house, one tiny hand in each of hers. My youngest children having just woken up from their afternoon nap being led outside to me by our nanny, former housekeeper.

"Hey babies." I smile as they tug their hands from Gail's and hurrying over to me. I lean down and pull them up quickly to my chest before showering them in kisses.

"They didn't believe me when I told them you were home already." Gail explains as she sinks into the seat beside mine.

My three year old twins are definitely Mommy's babies. Probably as I work far more now than I did when Teddy and Phoebe were this age, they were more Daddy's babies.

"Mommy came home early to see you both." I say quietly as they both suckle their thumbs quietly, they've not quite woken up yet but I know they'll soon be running around, chasing after their older siblings.

"You been working Mommy?" Amaya asks blinking her bright blue eyes at me sleepily.

"Yes baby, Mommy's been working but she's home now." I smile and run my fingers through her strawberry hair.

"Not going back?" Amelia asks her blue eyes hooking onto mine as I turn to look at her.

"Not today, and its Friday so Mommy's home for two more days." I smile as she snuggles back contently in my arms. "How have they been today Gail?" I ask, my three year olds are particularly clingy often crying for a long time after I've left for work and it kills me to have to leave them but apparently, according to the child psychologist Christian had visit us, it's what's best rather than mollycoddling them as I would prefer to do.

"I don't think they even cried for an hour today." She smiles, it's obviously a definite improvement and it relaxes me just a little bit more even though I know Monday's are the worst always.

"That's good." I reply. "Do you know what Trish is making for dinner?"

Patricia or Trish is our housekeeper and has been since Phoebe was about six months old and we had to decide between hiring a nanny or asking Gail to switch roles. Gail was only too happy to step up as our nanny leaving us to find the young former Mormon who had left her faith to become our housekeeper; she's not as young as she used to be seven years later though.

"I believe she said she was making a light chicken salad and thought to ask you if you wanted to sit on the patio to eat as it's so nice." Gail explains, she's always on the ball Gail and even now I still catch her mopping or hovering, it's ingrained into her and as Trish lives in an apartment not too far from us with every weekend off, Gail finds even more excuse to tidy up after our housekeeper is drive home by Taylor at ten pm every night.

"Sounds good to me." I smile, I love sitting on the patio overlooking the sound and eating here when the summer arrives is always a special treat with summer not sticking around very long in wet Seattle.

"What time will Mr Grey be expected?" Gail asks, it's strange that even ten years down the line Gail is still as formal as ever with Christian yet with me she's like a close personal friend.

"Five thirty." I say anxiously as I glance at my watch, he hasn't exactly been coming home in the best of moods these past few weeks and it's driving us all up the wall feeling like we have to tip-toe around him all the time.

"Have you found out yet what might be bothering him?" Gail asks quietly, she knows she shouldn't be asking and if anyone else was around she wouldn't but with me she's comfortable enough to ask anything, and I like that.

"Nope." I say, popping the P as I do. "I have tried talking to him but he just shuts me down, I talked to Flynn and he didn't even give anything away if he knows or not. It's really worrying me Gail."

"Worrying you how Ana?" Gail asks softly as my twins wriggle from my lap, I guess they're awake enough now to go and play.

I let them down and watch as they hurry over to their older siblings who seem to be playing a game of tag. I hope this doesn't turn into a fight between them as I turn back to Gail.

"I don't know but something is hurting him, he's being a right… bastard… to be around." I drop my voice when I say 'bastard' making sure there's no way the kids will hear me.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"None at all."

* * *

_**Christian**_

As Taylor drives me towards home I stare out the window. This day has got to be the worst in ten years, well possibly I mean some days just can't be compared such as Amaya and Amelia's births. The news I have will kill Ana I just know it, and I have to be the one to inflict that pain on her before it's in the media or she finds out from someone else.

There are very few people who know the news I have to tell Ana this evening. Taylor is one of those and I see him watching me through his mirror a few times, as if he's trying to convey some sympathy towards what I have to do tonight that will make my wife's world shatter around her. I just hope I'm strong enough to get us both through this.

It's been a long hard fight trying to avoid getting to this place. My father and I have tried everything in our power to stop today from happening but it just proved how fucked up the Justice System is in this country. We were supposed to have another five years before this happened and a lot can happen in five years, we were even prepared for five years from now.

As we head closer to home I feel butterflies in my stomach, my head is pounding from the stress and I know I'm going to have to try and get through our family dinner and getting the kids to bed before I can even hint to Ana that I have something I need to tell her. Of course, I don't even want to tell her but everything Taylor and I have discussed today will make it impossible to hide this from her and I also know she's going to hate it, fight against it all but she can fight all she wants, she won't win this one.

Taylor drops me off outside the front door before heading to park the car. As always on Friday's, due to Ana's insistence, Gail and Taylor join us for our dinner. It's nice in a way but I hate blurring the line between Taylor and I, he needs to have his head screwed on when out there protecting me and my family and love and friendship can get in the way of such things.

"Hello?" I call as I walk into the foyer, dropping my briefcase on the large round table in the centre before heading towards the kitchen.

"Mr Grey." Patricia nods her head and gives me a shy smile. She's a very lovely young woman, courteous, polite and professional but also friendly and we need someone like her around the house and I'm glad Ana liked her even though she is a brunette, she has been a splendid addition to the Grey Household for so long now, like Gail and Taylor, she belongs with us.

"Patricia." I nod in reply.

"Would you like me to fix you up a drink?" She asks wiping her hands down her apron, she always asks even though my answer has been the same every day for a few weeks.

"Hendrix." I reply to her. "Where's my wife and kids?"

"On the patio Mr Grey, you'll be eating there this evening I believe."

"Thank you Patricia." I say heading towards the back lounge where the doors leading out to the patio stand.

"I'll bring your drink out." Patricia calls even though I knew she would without informing me or me having to ask.

I step outside to see my wife running around the meadow with our two youngest children. Our little miracle babies. I still remember the shock we both went through when we found out she was having twins but then finding out they were identical on top of the very traumatic pregnancy was hard. Of course they're not as identical as most would believe. Amaya has the cutest little freckle just off her right eye, right on the crease that most would miss but her Mother and I see always. Then of course Amelia has a freckle just off her nose on the left. It's how we tell them apart as they have Ana's wide deer-like blue eyes and my copper hair.

"Daddy!" They both scream upon seeing me stood there just watching them, I didn't want to disturb their playing time but as they run as quickly as their tiny legs can carry them I can't help but grin happily.

They both run straight into my arms as I crouch down to catch them. They bury their faces in the crook of my neck and as I hold them beneath the knees and hoist them up as I stand to see Ana, Teddy and Phoebe heading towards us. I sigh, knowing that the smile on Ana's face won't be there later when I tell her my news. It's going to crush her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own FSOG, FSD, FSF, any of its characters of affiliates. They belong to E. L. James and I will not profit from this.**

**Thank you to everyone who has shown interest in this story so far, I look forward to seeing your reaction to it. Unlike Unwritten this story was planned with an ending in mind so sadly it won't reach the chapter quantity of Unwritten however in all honesty I think the fact there will be no more than one update per day will mean the quality will be much better. Of course, that is just my own opinion! Love Steff x**

_**Taylor**_

As we all sit around the patio table I can't help but wonder how Grey is going to tell Ana what has been going on for the past six weeks. Personally I've hoped he would tell her before today's result but I'm certain without asking that Ana hasn't found out yet. She's far too relaxed to know what's been going on and she tells Gail everything and Gail would have asked me about it.

Grey's eyes have caught mine many times through the meal. I know I have to tell Gail the truth tonight too which means that he knows how I'm feeling. Not that the boss would discuss it. All I know is Gail will worry but act like she's not and get mad about how it will affect the children, but Grey and I have agreed we're not willing to take any risks.

Teddy and Phoebe have been wrapped up in an argument about this game they were playing before dinner for the whole meal so far. Which both Grey and I have appreciated as it means both our women have been caught up trying to defuse that situation before it escalates and feed the toddlers to notice our mood.

It's going to be hard, the next few weeks the worst probably with the uncertainty floating around and the apprehension and worry we're all going to be feeling while trying to get our jobs done and get on with our lives like none of this is happening. I just hope that the boss and I are wrong and we're really overreacting but with these types of situations you just can't be sure and I would gladly die for anyone around this table.

_**Ana**_

"That is enough!" I snap. I don't often raise my voice with the children but with the tense atmosphere around the table I have really had it with Phoebe and Teddy's bickering and my snapping brings them to silence. "Now eat your dinner." I say calmly to my eldest two. They sense at once I'm not to be messed with and quickly grab their knives and forks and get eating. I glance at Gail, she feels like I do now I can tell. Our husbands are hiding something from us, Taylor obviously knows as he's Christian's right hand man but ever since they arrived back they've both had the same frown marring their brows.

"Did you have a good day at the office Ana?" Christian asks, I suppress a laugh at his trying to make normal dinner time conversation.

"It was ok, got what I needed to done but came home around four." I reply. He understands how hard it is for me to be away from the kids and so understands when I come home early it's for them. "What about you?"

"Yeah got stuff done." He shrugs. _Stuff your hiding,_ my subconscious sneers being as useful as a chocolate chisel.

We all fall silent again, the only noise being the cutlery against the china as we all eat. Even Amelia and Amaya are quietly eating, a rare treat though this one I can't savour knowing there's something that my husband is hiding from me.

When we're done eating Gail takes the twins up for their bath while I help Trish with cleaning the table. Teddy and Phoebe get an hour and a half TV time before their baths and they waste no time going down to the basement. Taylor and Christian make their excuses to head to the office and I'm dejected when I realise Christian hasn't even touched me since he's been home.

_**Christian**_

"So security on everyone is doubled." I remind Taylor again, he and I are going to be interviewing the possible recruits for our team tomorrow.

For the past few years we've had one security personnel for each member of the family. I have Taylor as always and Ana has Sawyer, then there's Teddy who has Michael, a man who knows his stuff when it comes to personal security but also likes to act like he's a child and has manage to befriend Teddy making him not complain about not allowed anywhere without his own guard, that includes play dates and birthday parties and so on that Ana and I can't attend and even then Michael would accompany. Then Phoebe has Meeghan, an ex-Marine Corps who is as tough as nails and could probably beat the shit out of me yet has a soft and feminine look about her, she is like Michael too, always happy to get involved with my daughter's activities being as much of a friend or older sister. Then Amelia and Amaya have one each, two women also ex-Marines who served alongside Meeghan in Afghanistan. Rebecca and Kelly, they're just like Meeghan too and it's why they fit perfectly into our family dynamic.

"Yes Sir." Taylor replies as I pour us both a strong glass of hard liquor, we need it tonight.

"I don't want friends here Taylor, their jobs are not the same as our current security." I tell him firmly. "I don't care if they're male or female I just want my family safe."

"I know. I have the best lined up to meet with us Sir." Taylor promises and I know he's not lying to me, he wouldn't dare jeopardise my family. "I also want Security on the rest of my family, my Father will be letting them all know tonight what has happened and I doubt any of them will be stupid enough to take any risks. I want someone at the house with Patricia and Gail too, constantly and someone to be on night watch outside Patricia's apartment, unless… do you think she'd be willing… no never mind, no need to scare the girl, she doesn't even need to be told what is going on." I brush off thinking of asking the housekeeper to move in for the time being. She's still young, she may be terrified by what is happening right now and she doesn't need that.

"I know Sir, we're hiring twenty new security personnel all with specific job instructions and they will report to me twice daily. Then I have the company coming to upgrade the security software, add more cameras and I'm getting the gate upgraded to the Secret Service standard fingerprint recognition software that is unbreakable, it won't recognise a finger if there is no pulse so it can't even be picked up."

"You know what you're doing Taylor." I mutter hiding how grateful I am to him because in all honesty I'm panicking about this, though I won't let anyone know that. "Now I'm going to finish helping with the bedtime routine before sitting my wife down and telling her the truth."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own FSOG, FSD, FSF, any of its characters of affiliates. They belong to E. L. James and I will not profit from this.**

_**Ana**_

I sit on the couch while my husband sits on the armchair almost ninety degrees away from me. We're in the family sitting room, the most comfortable room in the house, we don't use at all to entertain unless it's our family of course.

He looks nervous as I sit back trying to relax with my wine. We usually cuddle at this point, talk more in-depth about our day, just trying to keep the lines of communication open but tonight Christian isn't even sitting beside me and I admit it stings.

"Ana, you're not stupid." He says quietly, he must've found something interesting on the carpet as his eyes are glued to one spot.

"What do you mean?" I ask, my voice betraying me and showing how nervous I am, sometimes I really can't hide away my emotions even when I want nothing more than to do that.

"The last six weeks, I've been… distant."

I suppress a snort though I don't know how. I want to yell at him, ask him for an explanation but it seems like that is what I'm about to get so there's no point.

"Six weeks ago I got a phone call from Assistant District Attorney Brad Harrison." The name rings a bell, so does the title but I can't quite think from where, I've met a few attorneys over the years mostly at Charity Galas of sorts. "He called to tell me that someone he prosecuted was looking at parole from prison."

It slowly dawns on me. There is only one person Christian cares about being in prison, the one and only notorious Jack Hyde.

"And?" I whisper, my throat constricting and my mouth dry.

"He was released today."

I count myself lucky that the carpet in this room is dark as I drop my wine glass, the deep red liquid splattering everywhere but I make no move to clean it up.

"He's out?" I ask, my voice nothing like my own. Fear having already crept through every vein in my body.

"Yeah. I did everything I could Ana I…"

My hand shoots up, stopping him from doing or saying anything.

"You've known for six weeks he might get out and you never told me?" I ask him, tears building in my eyes. _He never tells you anything! My_ subconscious hisses. _He hasn't changed in ten years why would he tell you?_

"Yes, I'm sorry baby, I thought I could do something to stop it happening!" He says desperate for me to understand but I really don't take in his words. I'm too busy thinking about what he said before. Jack Hyde is out of prison.

* * *

_**Christian**_

I don't say anymore. I can see my wife is completely stunned and a variety of different motions flicker endlessly from one to the other across her face, her fear, anger, betrayal, nervousness and anxiousness as plain as the eye can see.

"Couldn't I have spoken at a hearing or something?" Ana asks eventually, I don't know how many minutes have passed but it feels like a lot.

"I spoke."

"But I was his victim, Mia and I …"

"We all were, and I wanted to fix it Ana, I wanted to make sure he stayed in prison so you wouldn't have to worry about this!"

"Well I'm worrying now!" She yells jumping to her feet, the anger becoming the overriding emotion. "I could have prepared for this possibility if you'd just told me sooner! I could have come to terms with the fact he might get out but you deny me that by making a decision concerning me without me! What happened to always talking, trusting?!" She's beyond angry, she's furious. Her brow is crinkled, her powerful and deep blue eyes narrow and glaring at me. I sigh, I'm a dumb ass sometimes.

"I know Ana, but I thought I could do it…"

"Well you couldn't." She retorts, she has every right to, I screwed up. "And now he's out there, free."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Couldn't you have thought about all of this before this happened? Did you think I'd forgive you straight away for lying to me or hiding this away from me? Don't you think I deserved to know as soon as you did?" I can see her pain, the anger fading just enough for me to see it.

"You did and I'm sorry."

"I'm going to bed." She says turning towards the door.

"I'll be up in a little while…"

"I don't want to see you right now Christian, please… sleep in a guest room tonight." Her voice cracks at the end and she hurries out of the room as quick as she can. She's crying and my heart breaks a little in my chest knowing she doesn't want me to comfort her at all. I should have told her but I vowed to protect her, sometimes it isn't possible but there was a chance here I could, if the parole board decided he could serve the next five years she wouldn't have been feeling any pain and would have never known there was a chance this could happen.

* * *

_**Ana**_

Once in the bedroom I throw myself onto the bed and let out everything I was holding in downstairs. The past ten years haven't gone without it's drama's and neither has it gone without Jack Hyde creeping into my thoughts every once in a while but this… this feels like I'm living in one of my nightmares, those I have when I've had a particular stressful day especially if Christian's away on business.

I cry and cry until I can't cry anymore. Once I'm done I head into the bathroom stripping my clothes as I walk towards the shower. I need to feel the water cascading onto my skin at a scalding hot temperature. I cry some more in the shower, so I wasn't as cried out as I thought. I'm feeling so many emotions right now that I can't pin point on one to focus on it for the time being. I suddenly feel like Christian does when he's out of control.

The sliding door of the huge shower slides open letting in a blast of cool air. I spin around to my husband naked looking like a lost puppy or the Puss in boots off Shrek. _Yeah, the way he looks right before he does something painful to someone, _my subconscious chips in but I push her away to focus on my husband who takes me into his arms letting me cry into his chest.

It isn't until I pull enough a way to look up into his eyes I see he's been crying with me. I know he's in turmoil just as I am, he probably, knowing my husband the way I do, feels like he's failed me and our children by Hyde getting free.

"It wasn't your fault." I say having developed a way of sensing what he's thinking just as he's always been able to with me.

"I'm trying to believe that." He chuckles weakly. "Come on, let me wash your hair."

I let him get to work knowing that him working the strawberry and pomegranate shampoo into my hair is relaxing him as much as it is me. Once he's done we step out together and collect the big white Egyptian cotton towels from the cupboard and wrap up tightly in them. Christian holds around me, my head lying on his bare chest.

"Take me to bed Christian, make me forget." I whisper against his skin.

Without a word he takes my hand and leads me into our bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Due to work commitments We will always survive will only be updated on Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday from tomorrow on. I apologise for any inconvenience this may cause. Steff x**

**I do not own FSOG, FSD, FSF, any of its characters of affiliates. They belong to E. L. James and I will not profit from this.**

_**Ana**_

I have barely seen Christian all day. He's been locked up in his study with Taylor all day interviewing new security and for the first time in the ten years we've been married I agree with his decision, especially for my babies. We agreed a long time ago we'd let them have normal childhood's or as normal as they could get being our children but that even means letting them go on play dates and stuff without Christian running stupid background checks and making sure all the equipment in the parks are to the highest of standards, though I secretly think he checks up on all that anyway he just doesn't do anything rash about it anymore. Even when Teddy broke his leg when he was eight after falling off a jungle gym he didn't stop any of it though I knew he wanted to.

Other than men and women coming for the interviews we've had a team of people at the house adding all new security. For the first time we're going to have CCTV inside the house in the hallways, more outside the house and some more even on the gate that's high tech enough to capture the face of the person in the driving seat of a car driving past at speeds of up to one hundred miles per hour. On top of that we're having a security system on the gate that only works with a live finger print and the only people who will be registered on the system are myself and Christian, Gail, Patricia and the main security team.

The kids have been very well behaved today. I guess they can sense something is going on between Gail and me as we're both obviously apprehensive. Teddy did his homework without me having to ask, Phoebe happily did hers after I warned her she wouldn't have TV time if it wasn't done and the twins and I spent a lot of time working on colours, numbers and letters. They're getting so good at recognising letters and slowly understand the sound of each letter phonically and in its normal form. I can hold up the letters of the alphabet in random order and they both tell me which sounds the letter can make and we turn it into a small competition, even at three they're competitive against one another!

Patricia is staying the weekend with us at my behest. Christian said she would be getting her own security personnel but until that's sorted she's staying with us and being paid and even though I don't expect her to work she's been in the kitchen most of the day preparing dinner which will be with Grace and Carrick.

My emotions have been fluctuating all day, and Christian's recommendation to see Doctor Flynn is becoming a more prominent idea, except of course I wouldn't see Flynn, I haven't seen Flynn on a patient/doctor capacity in years seeing a female shrink called Doctor Carlisle every now and again, she was recommended to me by Flynn eight years ago when I just found out I was pregnant with Phoebe and was worried about being able to handle two babies as well as the life Christian and I lived and my self-esteem had been at an all-time low, Christian of course has never known about her and I prefer to keep it that way. (Or to my knowledge he doesn't know but it wouldn't surprise me if he did!)

* * *

_**Christian**_

Everyone who has been in this room so far today have been more than adequate to join our team however I don't want adequate I want the best and that doesn't just mean what their qualifications are, it also means how they project themselves to suit working for my family and the situation we're currently in.

"Who's next?" I ask Taylor, these interviews are getting tiring and I just want to go and spend some time with my wife and children before it's time to start the bed time routine which always comes around way too fast for my liking.

"Wayne Richards. Former Secret Service with twelve years' experience there, his reference is from… Jeez you're not going to believe this." Taylor passes me the file and I scan through to the page he was referring to, right in front of my eyes is a written recommendation specifically about this job from the former President of the United States.

"The former president wrote to you recommending this guy for this job?" I ask still in a little bit of shock, I have met the former president a few times of course but a personal letter of recommendation directly from him was something I never thought I'd come across.

"Seems like it, let's just hope he's as good as that letter says." Taylor replies, I know what he means though, just because he has a letter from the president it doesn't mean that he will fit into our dynamic but if he does I want him with Ana. I need the best taking care of her just as much as I need the best taking care of my children.

* * *

_**Gail**_

I watch as Ana runs around the meadow with her youngest daughters. She's an amazing Mother, has been since the first time I saw her holding Teddy in her arms. Of course, there have been bumps along the way, with Ana's low self-confidence she once confided in me that she thought she was doing a better job of screwing her children up than she was bringing them up, I gave her a stern talking to at that time, she's a wonderful Mom and it's all thanks to her that they're getting a near normal childhood.

They're not spoilt children. Not even Teddy and Phoebe who both attend the best private school money can buy. Yes, I will admit they had more than I ever did growing up, and Ana too but their parents are both successful CEO's bringing in more money than someone like me would know what to do with! Ana's insistence on making sure her children were brought up to be grounded has paid off. They have laptop computers and expensive video game stations and so on but I can remember when Teddy was eight and he spilled juice over his Xbox, he cried and cried as it no longer worked and Christian wanted to go straight out and buy a new one but Anastasia won the argument when she explained to him if he just got a new one he wouldn't think about the worth of the Xbox and they'd probably have to buy new ones often as he'd keep breaking them. Teddy earned a new Xbox when he got a perfect report card from school a couple of weeks later and Ana explained carefully that the new console was a gift for doing so well in school, he's had continued great results since.

I know that Amelia and Amaya will be the same as Teddy and Phoebe. When they're old enough to have their electronics they will at some point go through the same lessons and Ana will win in an argument against Christian as she is the only person who can.

Of course things are a little different now. Ana and I have both been taken by complete surprise by this Jack Hyde news and we're both angry that our husbands kept it from us for so long. We both had a right to know about this but as always Jason and Christian made a decision that turned out to bite them on the behind.

I just hope that he isn't out for any revenge. Taylor told me he doesn't know if we're at risk and that no threats have been made but they just want to be better safe than sorry. That I understand, of course I do I mean Jack could have killed both Ana and Mia and we wouldn't be where we are today but I can have hope that he's free now and that he'll leave Seattle and Washington State all together and leave us alone to live our lives.

That of course is all I can hope for right now.

* * *

_**Ana**_

As I finally manage to round up my babies and bring them towards the house for a drink and snack my cell phone rings catching me off guard. There's a rule in my work that I'm only to be disturbed on weekends if it's life or death otherwise I don't want to hear it but when I whip my cell from my pocket I'm not surprised really to see Mia's name lighting up the caller ID. I slip the Bluetooth in my ear before knocking the answer button, passing the youngsters to Gail.

"Ana Grey." I say as always, even if I do know it's my sister in law.

"Oh my God Ana! Mom and Dad just told me is it true?!" She screeches down the phone causing me to wince, using Bluetooth with Mia is really not a good idea, I note.

"Yeah Mia, its true Christian told me last night." I sigh sadly, I wish I had known there was a chance of this happening sooner but I can't dwell on it really.

"It's been ten years Ana! Does he really think that we're at risk?"

"I don't know Mia, Jack Hyde might not be a risk but Christian is Christian you know?" I reply, I understand her fear, it's the same as mine as we have both got children now, it's not the same as last time in any way, shape or form.

"And Christian is putting security on us all?"

"Yes." I reply. "That includes the kids."

"Ok." She sounds the tiniest bit more relieved now. "That's good."

"He probably won't do anything Mia, just go on as normal for now ok?"

"Ok Ana, I'll see you and thanks."

"No problem Mia, bye." I knock the phone off and shove the Bluetooth device in my pocket before hurrying off to catch up with my family.

When I walk into the kitchen Gail has my four children sat around the small round breakfast table with a glass of apple juice and small bowls of cut up fruit. Everything in our house near enough is a routine. Like today even though it was me who was supposed to be with the children but last night's news had Gail coming to work even though she wasn't needed.

Patricia has made me a cup of tea and placed a couple of her homemade cookies on the plate beside it. I sit down with my children and just watch them eating, drinking and talking like a normal happy family unaware of what their Daddy is doing in the office right now.

* * *

_**Christian**_

Finally, after hours of interviews we have our new team. It's large and between Sawyer and Taylor there's going to be a lot of work but we're all confident now that we'll be able to stop Jack Hyde of getting within ten feet of any of us which is exactly what I wanted.

I meet my family in the dining room and I see that my parents have arrived, they look at me like they're pissed with me but I know it's them hiding the worry they're feeling, that we're all feeling.

"Daddy, Tisha made beef!" Amaya says as I slip into my seat beside my wife.

"Has Patricia made beef has she?" I ask mocking excitement, I learned that from Ana when Teddy was a toddler, how to pretend to be absolutely fascinated with what unnecessary bullshit our children babble about.

"Yep!" Amelia answers popping her P just like Ana does, damn other than the hair these two are all Ana. "And beef's a cow isn't it Daddy?"

"Yes Amelia, beef is a cow." I reply with a smile.

"Just like lamb is baby sheep." Phoebe decides to announce making Ana groan, it's hard to forget the stage of not eating lamb that Phoebe went through especially as when Ana was pregnant on Phoebe she went through a random stage of craving lamb products and the craving never really went away.

"Daddy is lamb baby sheep?" Amaya asks and I look at the two toddlers in their high chairs wishing my answer could be different when Ana interrupts.

"Lamb is lamb, and it's yummy, you both love lamb stew don't you?" She has a softness in her voice when she talks to our children that has them always listening intently to her when she uses it.

"Yeah lamb stew yummy Mummy." Amelia replies making everyone around the table laugh at her accidental rhyme.

As Patricia serves us the beef roast she's made I get to relax a little and forget for now the stress of the day. I know it's something we're going to be discussing once the kids are in bed thought.

* * *

_**Grace**_

My grandbabies sure know how to earn a laugh, I can't help but wonder if any of them will attempt to go into stand up one day! However, the relaxed family atmosphere around the table is being slightly spoilt with knowing what the conversation will be once we're free from the kids.

I hate knowing that my family is going through some terrible turmoil right now. Ana is by right still furious with Christian for hiding it from her but apparently, from what she said when we talked briefly outside, she didn't make good on her threat for him to sleep in the guest room last night!

Christian does have a lot of explaining to do, as does my husband who hid it from me! I thought we had no secrets but for the past six weeks he's been hiding this whole thing from me and it's deeply upset me. I can understand to some degree that he agreed with Christian that if they succeeded at the parole hearing then we wouldn't have needed to be told but the thing is they failed and now Jack Hyde is as free as can be.

Jack Hyde has been in my worst nightmares for the past ten years, he put me through so much turmoil as well as the rest of my family. I'll never forget when Mia was missing and then what he did to Ana… she could have lost our beautiful Theodore and even her life because of one callous monster. I shiver just at the thought of the possibilities.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own FSOG, FSD, FSF, any of its characters of affiliates. They belong to E. L. James and I will not profit from this.**

_**Ana**_

Grace helps me bathe the twins with me having dismissed Gail to be with Taylor for the evening. It's nice to spend some time with my mother-in-law away from her husband and my own.

"How do you think the kids will handle the changes?" She asks as we crouch at opposite ends of the bath just watching the girls playing with their toys.

"I don't know. Teddy and Phoebe will take it harder than these two." I sigh, I know they're not going to be at all pleased.

"Are you going to tell them what's going on?" Grace asks, I know what she's referring to, she wants to know if we'll tell them about what happened ten years ago.

"I don't think so. Christian and I haven't really had the chance to go into detail about this properly. Now he's done hiring the new security team it's something we're going to have to do. It's bad enough that my kids have to be used to having a member of security with them wherever they are at a distance always of course but now they're going to have two, one of which will be as close as is suitable at all times." I sigh and rub my hand over my forehead. I can't begin to try and comprehend how the kids are going to take this.

"What about you?"

"Security is nothing new to me Grace. I didn't ever get the choice about it and we were having issues with a psycho with an obsession with Christian at the start of our relationship, security for my safety was thrust upon me with me having no say on the matter, the kids will adjust. Now let's get you girls all washed up and in your jammies." My voice changes to a happy light tone when I talk to my kids, they're not too young that they wouldn't work out that there is something serious going on.

* * *

_**Christian**_

My father and I sit in the living room waiting for our wives to join us. Phoebe and Teddy have both retreated down to the basement to play for an hour and a half before its bed time which will give us plenty of time to talk when the women make an appearance.

My father appears tense. I know he blames himself some for what happened with Jack Hyde's parole but I don't blame him, he did everything he could within the law and still he failed, which of course my father is not used to, he's a damn good lawyer and gets good results in most cases.

"Mia's furious with you." He eventually says.

"I'm not surprised but she should be staying as distressed as possible." I reply, Mia's eight months pregnant with her first daughter and the last thing she needs is stress.

"Well that's not easy for her with how terrified she is and always has been of Jack Hyde. He put Ana and Mia through hell."

"You don't need to remind me." I grunt through gritted teeth, Jack Hyde put us all through hell.

"Well you need to talk to her Christian, calm her fears some because you know she's always listened to you." Dad sighs, it's true. Mia has always listened to me even though she's thirty two and married with a family of her own now.

"As long as she doesn't fight me on the security of the boys we should be ok." I reply quietly. "They all need to be safe."

"You should talk to the boys too, they won't understand." Dad points out, Mia's two children are only four, of course they won't understand I don't know how the hell he expects me to make them understand when I'm going to have a hard enough time trying to make Teddy and Phoebe understand who are a little older and are used to security around them.

We both fall quiet as Mom and Ana come in. I instantly pour them both a glass of wine and they settle on alternate couches, Ana with me and Mom with Dad. Ana cuddles up into my side and I wrap my arm around her gently, she is my world, my reason for living and the small thought of something threatening her brings my worst fears alive.

"So Christian, how much of a threat do you think Hyde is?" Mom wastes no time in asking.

"I have no idea, he's made no direct threats but he's a dangerous man." I reply. "I would just prefer not to take any risks and that's why the added security. We don't any repeats of last time." Ana shivers beneath my hand and I give her a small squeeze hoping to bring her semblance of comfort.

"So he could do us all a favour and leave the state?" Dad asks.

"Yes." I admit that's a possibility, one I hope will become a reality but I'm not holding out for much. "I have a team already on him, tracking his every movements, I'll know where he is every minute of every hour."

"So you'll know if he decides ten years in prison was more than his fair share and decides to become a law abiding citizen?" Mom asks quietly, I know she's terrified, she can't hide it like Dad can, heck, even Ana is better at hiding it than Mom.

"Yeah Mom, I'll know and if that's the case then we'll loosen the security and go back to our lives properly but until then security is going to be tight, that means no charity functions no galas nothing until we know what his plan is if anything." Mom just nods her head in a small agreement with me, I know the Coping Together gala is in a couple of weeks but it will have to be cancelled for the first time ever and I hate doing that to Mom it's just that we can't take any risks.

* * *

_**Ana**_

After Teddy and Phoebe have said goodbye to their grandparents I say my own goodbye and head upstairs with them. I check in on the twins in their pink, violet and mint green fairy bedroom and find them both fast asleep in their toddler beds before heading to make sure my other two are in their respected rooms getting ready for bed.

They both have their own en suites. The independence they have is sometimes shocking but while Phoebe will have a night time bath Teddy prefers a shower and while Phoebe will cuddle down in bed with a story book Teddy will get out one of his textbooks and do some studying before going to sleep. They truly are their own unique persons and I have loved every minute of watching their personalities grow. Once I know they'll be in bed I slip in to say goodnight to each of them before going to get on with my own night time routine.

Christian and I seriously need to talk. He kept me in the dark about having a team on Hyde and he has to understand he can't keep me in the dark about any of this as it concerns not only me but our children too. How many new security personnel has he hired and what exactly will they be doing? We have a really long day tomorrow with our usual Sunday playing out so what does that mean for me? Will Teddy still be allowed to go over to the Harrison's? Is Phoebe still having her father all to herself this morning like planned? Am I allowed to go and meet Hannah and her three year old James in town or do I have to change everything in order to suit into his new scheme?

I finish off in the shower and head off to find him. It doesn't take long to track him down in the study and I knock on the door like I would if he was the principal and I was in trouble.

"Ana?" He asks when I open the door cautiously, I know he isn't in a great mood after answering all of his parents questions.

"I was just wondering if you're coming to bed any time soon." I explain my reasons for bothering him, I can see he's stressed and tired but I also know by the laptop and papers strewn everywhere that he's got a lot of work to do.

"I'm going to do a little more of this." He explains nodding his head towards the computer. "You go up though."

"Ok, just don't forget you're having Phoebe to yourself all morning and you promised she was allowed to teach you how to make butterfly cupcakes." I reply, sometimes he has a memory like a sieve.

"You're going ahead with all your plans tomorrow?" He asks looking particularly disgruntled.

"Until I know Jack Hyde is a genuine threat I'm going to keep our lives as normal as I can. When and if you have proof Jack Hyde is coming for us I'll tighten up the kids activities but until then I'm keeping their lives as normal as I possibly can. I'm allowing the additional security, even on our kids when they're on their play dates but can you imagine having to tell Teddy that he's not allowed to the Harrison's tomorrow to play with Jake? Or telling Phoebe that you can't help her make butterfly cupcakes?" His face alone tells me that answer. "And I'm not doing that to them, not when they have to adjust to other changes in their lives."

"Ok." He sighs though he looks more like he wants to argue. "You're taking the girls with you to meet Hannah?"

"Yes, then I'll collect Teddy from the Harrison's and take him to soccer practise you'll meet me there with Phoebe and while you watch Teddy play I'm taking Phoebe to dance then we'll have a late dinner." Our weeks are planned every Sunday usually, we have a damn board in the kitchen with everyone's schedules in marker pen from week to week but of course with everything going on I'm truly not surprised at Christian forgetting what all the kids were doing.

"Ok, I'll be up in a little while."

"Don't work too hard." I reply before leaving.

As I trudge up to bed I know Christian won't be up any time soon and that I'll fall asleep without him by my side which is even now a rare occurrence, he's never let work be more important than me or the kids ever but of course I know he's not working on anything from GEH in the study right now, he's working on our Jack Hyde issue.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own FSOG, FSD, FSF, any of its characters of affiliates. They belong to E. L. James and I will not profit from this.**

**It's Sunday! So here's an update hope you enjoy!**

_**Ana**_

It's been a week since Jack Hyde was released from prison. Christian and I are on edge as expected but the kids are being great. None of them have complained about the extra security not even Teddy who I expected to probably argue about it the most.

Today we're spending the day as a family with the extended family coming for a barbeque. I can't wait to have a real bitch with Mia and Kate. They're the only people who let me rant and don't try and make me understand Christian's point of the matter and sometimes that's just what a girl needs.

I dress Amelia and Amaya in hot pink dresses with white polka dots all over and three quarter sleeve denim jackets with butterflies on the pockets and their names in purple, glitter and gems on the back, it will help the rest of the family, specifically my Dad who hasn't even tried to find a way to remember which one is which. I finish off their looks with frilly socks and white sandals with butterflies on the toes. I have to admit to myself that I love having identical twins.

"Mommy can we have da butta-fy headbands?" Amelia asks.

"No Melia!" Amaya yells and I can see world war three breaking out any second. "Braid's with butta-fy 'lastic!"

"Ok, no arguing Amelia you can have the butterfly headband and Amaya you can have the braids."

"But then we won't look da same." Amelia replies pouting just like Christian does when he doesn't get his own way.

"I have headband too." Amaya relents, I guess she wants to look like her sister too.

I'm relieved that this is what they chose, their hair is just up to their shoulders now and they don't sit still enough to get braids done tidily.

"Ana?" Christian calls from outside the door.

"Twins room!" I yell as I comb the headbands into the girls hair and tidy it up a little.

"There are my girls." He beams walking into the room. "Wow don't you all look beautiful?"

"Daddy we got butte-fies!" Amaya yells excitedly, I watch as a grin breaks out on Christian's face at his daughter's joy.

"You've both have lots of butterflies, everywhere." Christian says trying to mock enthusiasm while he looks disgusted towards me. I chuckle and shrug, the girls like all things butterflies and fairies. Their bedroom is decorated in violet, mint and silver mainly but the walls are decorated like a magical forest, with fairies and butterflies everywhere. It's adorable really. "Babies Aunt Mia is here with the boys."

"Yeah!" They both cheer as Christian wraps an arm around them and hoists them up onto each hip as I push myself to standing. Christian takes a moment to drag his eyes over me. I'm wearing a simple strapless, knee high sixties style dress in red with a white long sleeved loose cardigan over it and a pair of white wedge sandals.

"You look amazing." He smiles before kissing me as I go to pass.

"Thanks baby." I reply. "Now let's go see your sister and her family huh?"

Downstairs I see Grace and Carrick have arrived too and are making their way out to the back. They both look relaxed and are dressed all summery which is nice to see, it's not often in the past ten years I remember seeing them both dressed so casual.

"Ana, Christian." Grace smiles up as we walk down the stairs.

"Grandma!" Both girls squeal at the same time making Christian flinch, I can't imagine that noise being nice on the ears.

"Hello girlies!" Grace smiles as Christian deposits them on the floor at the foot of the stairs. "Come give your Grandma a hug."

The two rush over to Grace who kneels down and receives two pairs of arms around her throat. Christian wraps an arm around my shoulders leaving me to just smile, who can worry about Jack Hyde and extra security when you're surrounded with this family and this love?

* * *

_**Christian**_

I watch Amaya and Amelia go from Mom to my Dad and receive hugs and kisses. I love watching him with the kids, he's so different with them to what he ever was with any of us, even Mia. I think the man has gone soft in his old age. I can feel Ana smiling beside me and it doesn't do anything to relax me. My team has lost track of Hyde and I only found out this morning and in all honesty I wanted to tell Ana straight away but then when I saw her excited to having the family over I couldn't bear to be the one making her sad. I will tell her, just not now.

We all head outside and I'm quickly ambushed by my heavily pregnant sister. Her bump is so big now and I can see she's dropped so I wouldn't be surprised if this Kavanagh-Grey decided to make an early appearance. Oh yes, after three pregnancies and four kids I am an expert on pregnant women!

* * *

_**Ana**_

As Trish serves drinks I hear Ava running through the house shouting for Phoebe. I guess my sister-in-law and best friend has arrived! Ava and Phoebe are the same age, there's barely a week between them. It was nice being able to be pregnant with Kate. We shared absolutely everything with each other through our pregnancies of course, it was her first whereas it was my second.

"Hey Ana!" Kate beams as she carries a gurgling Charlie on her hip, he's her two year old son and there's Elliot Junior also known as Eli who's five.

"Hey Kate, and hello Charlie." I put on a baby voice as I take my nephew from his mother's arms for a hug. "Are you being a good boy?"

"Yeah!" He giggles as I tickle his belly.

"You wanna go play with Amaya and Amelia?" I ask him, he's just old enough to be running around the meadow with them now and Christian had a temporary fence put up around the water when Teddy was born that we can take down and put up as we please stopping the kids getting anywhere near the water.

"Thomas and Evan too?" He asks referring to Mia's twin boys. Oh yes, there's another set of twins in the Grey family, four year old Thomas and Evan are Mia's two boys and she's now expecting a girl.

"Yeah Thomas and Evan too." I reply just as Phoebe, Teddy and Ava come like a sandstorm out of the house.

I put Charlie down and let him toddle off after his cousins before wrapping Kate up in a hug. She's been away for the past week with Elliot and I'm so happy she's home.

"You and I need a long talk." She says and I nod in agreement.

"Just not now, let the men get grilling and then we'll recruit Mia and talk." I reply and she smiles and hugs me tighter.

"You're ok with this though right?" She asks examining me with her piercing eyes.

"I'm ok." I say nudging her away with a laugh, how can I not be? Jack Hyde has been out a week and so far not a peep. Or so I think.

* * *

_**Christian**_

It's hard watching the kids play and my family enjoying themselves knowing at some point I'll have to tell them that the threat is more substantial now we have no idea where Hyde is. I've fired three people because of this already and I hope that the men I haven't fired know how to track him down. I hate the uncertainty of all of this and I just need to know that my family is safe.

Amelia and Amaya are playing happily with Thomas, Evan, Eli and Charlie while Teddy, Phoebe and Ava begin pulling out the large blue swimming pool from the box. I did promise I'd put it up but I see Taylor coming at them with the pump and I know he's more than happy to do it.

Sophie walks with Gail, she's so grown up now and is getting ready to go to college. It's hard for me to watch Taylor going through the worries he is about his daughter and I know I'm going to be the same in a few years with mine. There's Teddy who will go in just over eight years, then Phoebe two years later and thankfully I have a few more years with my youngest two before they'll be leaving us too.

"What are you thinking about?" Ana asks wrapping he hands around my waist and resting her hands on my chest.

"About the kids growing up." I reply. "I'm scared to think about them going to college."

"You're thinking about Sophie?" She asks seeing the girl helping her Dad put up the pool with the eldest kids.

"Yeah, I was also thinking maybe we should have more kids." I turn to her and look her in the eye to let her know I'm serious.

"After everything that happened with Amelia and Amaya's birth you want to risk going through that again?" She asks me looking completely bewildered, hey at least she hasn't said no.

Amaya and Amelia's birth was something that can only be described as traumatic. The pregnancy itself hadn't been easy on Ana and she ended up on bed rest at six and a half months. The plan was that she would be induced at week thirty six and give birth via C-section just as she had with Teddy except this time it would be planned however, Amelia and Amaya weren't going to let that happen.

* * *

**FLASHBACK ANA**

"_Gail!" I yell from the bedroom in a panic, this is way too soon, this cannot be happening now. _

"_Ana what is it?" She asks stepping into the bedroom, she's been taking good care of me these past few weeks. _

"_Is my mother- in-law still here?" I ask, Grace has been coming daily just too check on me too. _

"_She was just gathering up her things when you called." Gail replies. "Ana what is it?"_

"_Stop her. My water's broke." _

_Gail hurries out of the room as I prepare myself mentally for the first contraction. Just as my Mother-in-law enters the room I call out in agony as the first contraction hits and the second quickly follows. _

"_They're really close together." Grace mutters as she hurries too me. "Ana how do you feel?"_

"_I feel like the girls aren't waiting around!" I yell as another contraction comes, I know from giving birth naturally to Phoebe that these babies are coming and they're coming now. _

"_Gail call and ambulance, call Christian and get my kit from downstairs." She says hurriedly. "Ana I want to get you out of these pants and into a night gown ok?"_

"_Ok." I spit through gritted teeth as another contraction washes over me, holy shit I don't remember them being this close together with Phoebe or Teddy. _

"_Ok slowly does it." Grace says as she helps me to standing. _

_Gail comes back in and as Grace gets me into the bathroom to change Gail strips the bed and changes the duvet for one from the guest room. By the time I'm back in the bed I'm exhausted and I can feel that these babies are really coming now. _

"_Grace if I don't get to hospital what could happen?" I ask in a panic, I'm not supposed to be induced till next week!_

"_Let's not think about that now Ana, I need to check how dilated you are ok?"_

"_Ok." I nod and I don't even think twice in parting my legs and allowing my mother-in-law to go investigating. _

"_Oh shit." She says, I don't think I've ever heard those words come out of Grace's mouth before. _

"_What is it Grace?" I grunt as I'm hit with another painful wave. _

"_Ana, the first baby is crowning. Next contraction you need to push. Gail get me blankets, towels, hot water, and a sowing kit."_

"_Why a sowing kit?" I gasp as another pain hits me, but I don't push, I'm too scared to push right now. _

"_You're beginning to tear." She explains and I groan, I tore with Phoebe and that hurt like a bitch especially when I had to go potty. "I need you to push Ana, we don't want baby girl number two getting distressed now do we?"_

"_I need Christian!" I sob as another contraction hits me, but again I don't push. _

"_I know, he will be with you soon Ana ok? Just push for me darling."_

_Gail comes back in and I grab at her hand pulling her onto the bed. _

"_Gail get behind Ana, let her sit in between your legs for me." Grace says. Gail moves quickly and settles against the headboard with me in between her legs, one hand in each of mine. "Ana, next contraction big push for me ok?"_

"_Ok." I give in, I have to do this. _

_As the contraction hits I squeeze Gail's hands and give everything I can into it. Grace counts down for me while I spit obscenities out and grunt. _

"_Good girl Ana, good girl, one more and we should have the head, it seems that twin girls Grey want to meet us sooner rather than later." She smiles up at me and I know she's trying to keep calm. _

"_Ana!" I hear Christian's voice from somewhere in the house. _

"_Bedroom!" Grace calls just as another contraction hits and I push, I know I have too and that is the only thing stopping me from calling out for Christian myself. He bursts into the room and hurries to my side. I grab his hand still holding onto Gail with my other. He strokes his hand across my head, through my sweaty hair. _

"_I'm here now baby, I'm right here." He whispers clutching my hand and kissing it gently. _

"_Big push Ana on the next contraction."_

_It hits like a thunderstorm and I scream and squeeze my two birthing partners hand with everything I have. I feel one of my babies slowly edging out of my body and if I wasn't in agony I would take time to try and enjoy it like I did with Phoebe in a hospital with doctors and pain relief. _

"_Head's out now Ana, she's nearly here." Grace says calmly. "You can do this, next contraction again, big push."_

"_They're too early." I say to Christian. I am scared, so scared that something is going to go badly wrong. _

"_Big push Ana!" Grace calls as my next contraction begins to tear through me. _

_I know the second the baby is free, before I hear a cry, before Grace tells me anything I know my baby is out of me. The wail that covers the room has me relaxing against Gail, she's perfect and I just know it. Gail wipes my forehead with a damp cloth as Christian helps Grace with the first girl, cutting the chord and wrapping her up. _

"_Ok Ana, there doesn't seem to be any sign of baby girl two right now. I need you to just keep breathing through the contractions. Would you like to meet baby girl one?"_

"_Yes." I reply breathlessly, I'm exhausted and I can't believe I'm going to have to do that again. _

_Christian brings our daughter over and places her in my arms. She's just beautiful and it brings tears to my eyes. _

"_Amelia." I say to Christian and he nods with a smile of his own and tears in his eyes. _

"_Amelia Faith Grey." He replies, we've had these names chosen out for so long now. _

_Taylor suddenly coughs by the door and I see he has two first responders with him just as another contraction tears through me. _

"_I'm Doctor Trevelyan, this is Anastasia Grey, thirty five weeks pregnant with twins, one delivery successful, crowning now with second."_

"_How do you want to proceed Doctor?" One asks. _

"_I would like you to check over Amelia Faith Grey and get ready to transport her while I deliver her sister." Grace replies in a 'don't mess with me' tone. _

"_Yes Ma'am." They both reply and Christian takes Amelia from my arms and passes her over to them with a scowl. They go over to the side of the room and open up their medical kit to begin checking over my daughter while Grace works on me. I know it won't be much longer before her sister arrives this world, I just hope she seems as healthy as Amelia does. _

_Amaya Hope Grey was born healthy twenty one minutes later. _


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own FSOG, FSD, FSF, any of its characters of affiliates. They belong to E. L. James and I will not profit from this.**

_**Ana**_

"Ana come on!" Mia yells, sometimes that woman has perfect timing. I kiss Christian and follow Mia and Kate inside. We slip into the family room and close the door behind us, it's so great to be away from everyone for five minutes to talk to my sisters.

"So come on, spill what do you know about Hyde being out?" Kate asks passing me a glass of wine, Mia with a small one in her hand which she sips extremely slowly, making it last just like Grace taught us when we were pregnant before.

"There's not much, I know he's out, I understand why Christian didn't tell us I mean he hoped he could stop it from happening and we'd never find out that there was a single chance of him getting out." I reply sighing.

"Oh come on Ana!" Kate snaps. "He kept it from you and Mia and you're the two who could have kept him inside behind bars where he belongs!" I know she hates the security that's surrounding her family, we're just not taking any risk and that's with Kate and Elliot and their family too.

"I know Kate." I murmur. "I'm not defending him."

"Yes you are." Mia giggles. "But Ana's right Kate, the last thing any of us want is stress it doesn't do anything good to be stressed, Christian knows he was in the wrong now but we shouldn't dwell on that, so come on Ana what else do you know?"

"I know Christian has a team of investigators on Jack Hyde letting him know the scums every movement. We'll be fine guys. Hyde's not coming anywhere near us."

"I hope you're right." Mia shivers.

* * *

_**Christian**_

I stand and watch as my kids play. Ana didn't answer me, just walked off with Mia and Kate and a bottle of wine. I know the girls have always been close, they take the sister thing far too seriously sometimes and I'm sure that Ana confides some things in the girls she doesn't tell me, like maybe her worries and fears, she's never really been open about those with me.

Hopefully she'll want another child too. Just one more. The twins were a complete surprise but I want one more to complete our brood, I'm not asking much of her am I? It's not like we're old either, Ana's not even thirty two yet and I've only just turned thirty eight!

The twins' birth was dramatic and worrying and frightening for both of us. I acknowledge that but we could be even more careful next time right? We could have a nurse move in with us or something if need be. Money can buy safety … to some extent. I know Ana was lucky Mom was around when she went into labour. I never knew it could happen that fast but I soon learnt when I got home to find my daughters being born right there in our bedroom with Gail and my Mom.

"What's got you so deep in thought son?" Mom asks handing me a cold bottle of beer.

"I asked Ana if we could have another child." I say quietly, thanks to Ana over the years I've become much closer to Grace than ever before. I guess she gave me this relationship to and the same with the rest of my family. She's given me so much, if she doesn't want another baby I guess I could respect that.

"Oh, and what did she say?"

"Nothing, Mia called her over and she walked away without answering." I reply glumly, it's silly really that I'm so disappointed about this, especially when I wasn't particularly ecstatic when Ana fell pregnant with the twins. I mean I was happy with just Phoebe and Teddy and then Amaya and Amelia came along.

"Oh, how come you want another child?"

"I don't know, I just do. It's not like we can't provide for a child Mom, I want more." I reply knowing I sound selfish in a way, what Christian wants Christian gets like Ana shouts at me in arguments, it's not really like that I mean she gets away with her fair share these days like giving our children normal lives, she fought me tooth and nail about a lot of decisions when it came to bringing our children up and she still does. Like Teddy's first field trip to some museum, I didn't want him to go even if Ana was going with him as she didn't want to take more than one security but she won that argument, I said we could take Teddy on the weekend, fly out and he'd love it but no, she dug her heels in and won.

* * *

_**Grace**_

To hear Christian wants more children excites me. I want more grandchildren, as much as I can get. I mean, once upon a time I thought I'd never be a Mom being infertile but then I was blessed with three of the most beautiful children in the world and they in turn blessed me further with a husband and wives then they expanded again bringing in grandchildren for me to spoil rotten. Between Christian, Mia and Elliot I have ten beautiful grandchildren well nine and one due any day now and I love them all dearly.

Another addition to Christian's family would make my day, or year, or life. There was a time when I thought he'd grow old and alone up in his ivory tower but nope, here he is in his beautiful house on the sound with his wife of ten years nearly eleven and his four beautiful darlings. I think he wants another boy that's why he wants another child as three girls are probably a lot to handful Mia was bad enough on her own!

* * *

_**Mia**_

Talking with Ana and Kate has made me feel a whole lot better about this Jack Hyde situation. I won't deny it, I was petrified when I found out he was out. I never went to a shrink until that whole debacle and I know I should count my blessings that all he did was drug me and slap me around a few times, he could have killed Ana.

"All we can do is just hope for the best right now." Ana admits sadly, I can see that this situation is putting her down, she's terrified just like me and it isn't just us anymore, we have families, babies of our own to think about.

"Ana's right Kate, for all we know he's halfway around the world without a thought about us in the world." I laugh but my laugh doesn't last long as I grip to the side off the couch.

"Mia is everything ok?" Ana asks getting in front of me quickly.

"Uh Ana, sorry about your couch but… my waters just broke." I reply as calmly as I can manage.

"Ok any contractions?" She asks me calmly, of course if anyone would be calm about this it would be Ana, considering how things went with the twins I'd expect her to be panicking but not my sister.

"I've had twinges in my back all morning but I had them for days with the boys." I admit and Ana chuckles.

"Any strong ones?" I shake my head. "Ok, that's good is your labour bag in the car?" I nod, I'm focusing on taking slow and purposeful breaths at the moment. "Good ok Kate I'm going to take Mia upstairs and help her change and have a warm shower can you tell Ethan and Grace that her waters have gone but we're not on any full contractions yet, let them know where we are but tell them everything is ok?"

"Sure Ana." Kate is as white as a sheet and I can't help but laugh, after three kids she's as pale as a ghost about me going into labour.

"It's too early Ana." I say feeling a little worried.

"I know but remember they were off with my due date with the twins hence why they made a very sudden appearance into the world." She laughs softly as she helps me to standing. "They're not always right with these things even with all the technology in the world."

"Ok." I laugh awkwardly as we head upstairs.

Surprisingly I am not at all bothered when Ana strips me down and puts me in the shower. I love this bathroom, hers and Christian's en suite. He had a large bench installed in it when Ana was pregnant with Phoebe meaning I can sit down and try to relax. Ana runs around grabbing towels and setting up the blow drier before bringing out one of her old maternity dresses.

"Ok Mia how are we doing?" She asks stepping into the shower in her underwear, as I work through my first contraction.

"I'm ok." I breathe as soon as it's finished.

"That's good, I'm going to wash you up and we'll keep a check on the time before we go to the hospital."

"Ok." I nod, she's so calm and collected, like my Mom would be but we've always had a pact us girls, Mom gets to pace the waiting room and not be in the delivery room, cruel but kind of funny too. We just think she's let the fact it was family come to play if any of our labours went wrong but in saying that she didn't when giving birth to Ana's girls, she was cool and calm from what Ana said.

* * *

_**Ana**_

A part of me is completely panicking as I wash Mia up and get her out of the shower. Amaya and Amelia's birth goes through my mind on a loop as I count down the minutes till her next contraction. Once she's dried and in the dress I blow dry her hair, taking the time to make her feel beautiful like I did when I had Phoebe, it's surprising how much it helps.

"Ana, Mia can I come in?"

"Yeah." Mia calls, it's not my place to say anything.

Grace walks in with a smile on her face and kneels down in front of Mia. I remember how amazing she was birthing the twins and know if I'd do it again I'd want her there with me next time. She was just a star.

"How are the contractions?"

"Only had the one." Mia replies sourly, I think she wants this baby to come now.

"I'm counting." I inform my mother-in-law as I continue to blow dry Mia's hair with the near silent blow drier, ten years and it's as far as technology went near enough!

"Ok. Let us know then we'll see if we need to head to the hospital, Ethan has called Marisa and she's on standby now ok?"

Marisa is the midwife I had with Teddy, Phoebe and the twins as well as Kate with her three and Mia with her first pregnancy. She's made a small fortune just between us Grey women!

"Ohhh!" Mia groans through her second contraction gripping Grace's hand tight.

"Ana?" Grace asks and I look at my watch.

"Seventeen minutes."

"Plenty of time." Grace smiles trying to keep Mia calm though there's no need, Mia is as calm as a cucumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own FSOG, FSD, FSF, any of its characters of affiliates. They belong to E. L. James and I will not profit from this.**

**This should have been up yesterday, I forgot to post SORRY! (Really bad since I've had it written since Tuesday!)**

_**Ana**_

It's been ten hours since Mia's waters broke on the couch in my living room and now we're all at the hospital with Mia and Ethan down the hall in the labour suite. I am so excited to meet my little niece or nephew! We've only been at the hospital a couple of hours and it was at Marisa's insistence that we came in because her contractions were still a good twenty minutes apart.

I sit with Amelia and Amaya on my lap as Christian holds tight to Thomas and Evan who don't quite grasp the concept that their sister is going to arrive soon. It's quite exciting being back here waiting for news. It was with Kate last when she gave birth to Charlie. We all look up when Ethan rushes in as white as a ghost.

"Ana, Mia wants you." He says and I nod and pass the boys off to Grace before following Ethan out.

"Is she ok?"

"Contractions about three minutes apart but she's only six centimetres dilated." He replies. "They gave her something to speed the labour up but it's not going quick enough for Mia."

"The scan?"

"The baby's fine, they were going to give her something to help the baby's lungs develop a little more but then they said that she's ok so they don't need too."

_**Mia**_

I am beyond relieved when Ana comes into the room, as she did at her house she looks as calm as can be when I am internally panicking now. I can't wait to meet my daughter but this labour seems to be going on for ever.

"Mia ok?" Ana asks slipping onto the side of the bed not even flinching when I grasp her hand.

"I just want you here, Ethan is fucking hopeless." I pant making her laugh.

"Ok, I'm here I won't go anywhere unless you want me too." She replies taking the damp cold cloth and giving it a squeeze one handed before she begins patting down my forehead.

It's a total relief having Ana here, she's so calm and collected just like she was in the house which is shocking considering what happened to her with Amaya and Amelia, I would have had a total breakdown if that would have happened to me but not Ana, she was comfortable enough to let my Mom between her legs to deliver her baby girls and she was lucky no not lucky… blessed to have them born early, healthy and happy.

"That's it Mia, you're doing great, just breathe through it sweetie." If Ethan was saying that to me I'd smack him but Ana knows, she's done this with three pregnancies, four babies, she knows how stupid it sounds to hear but also how much breathing deeply and calmly helps.

_**Christian**_

When Ethan came to get Ana I wasn't surprised. Mia had complained that Ethan was as useful as a nun in a brothel when she gave birth to her boys and Ana had been with her the entire time in the house, I can't imagine doing this all again even though I want to, I want another child with Ana, just the one more to complete our little family before we're considered too old.

I play with the boys and Amaya and Amelia until they tire themselves out and go to sleep. I want to take them home but I don't know how long till Mia gives birth, I'd like to be here for that but then my kids matter. As soon as my niece is here I'll take them home and put them to bed. Teddy and Phoebe have been betting on what time it will be when they make their appearance, it's quite funny really to watch my two eldest making bets like I would in a business situation, take a gamble. I think they both got that from me.

_**Ana**_

"That's it Mia, you're doing so well." I encourage as she falls in a heap against the pillows, she started pushing just twenty minutes ago and I know from experience that it can take anywhere from a few minutes to a couple of hours before the baby is actually born.

"Ethan you're getting the snip after this, no more fucking kids unless you want to do the pregnancy." Mia spits towards her husband, I'm sure I said similar things to Christian when Phoebe was born, the pain can be unbearable especially with us Grey women going without drugs… well Mia and me, Kate lasted about two hours into her contractions before she gave in and had an epidural.

It's another forty minutes before finally the baby is crowning. I breathe with Mia in slow pants as we get ready for her daughter to be born. When the cry finally breaks around the room Mia collapses back exhausted but happy as her daughter is placed on her chest and Ethan cuts the cord.

"I'll go tell everyone she's here." I say giving Mia a kiss, it's more of an excuse to leave husband and wife together for a while.

I head towards the waiting room and as soon as I step in Grace jumps to her feet, she doesn't do the whole sitting and waiting thing very well. It's almost cruel that we Grey women put her through it.

"Well?"

"Mommy and Baby are both doing great." I say before stepping into Christian's embrace. He kisses me and hugs me as I am so drained, even being a birthing partner is exhausting.

"I want another baby." I say looking up at him. "Just one more."

"Oh Ana." Christian beams before kissing me. I hope I'm making the right decision here, there will be no going back now but seeing Mia giving birth, witnessing it from Christian's side and then seeing Ethan holding Mia and the baby made me realise I would love just one more chance to get to do that and be awarded with a child to look after and bring up along with my other four.

_**Christian**_

Hearing those words come out of Ana's mouth has made me the happiest man on the planet. I can't believe after helping Mia give birth she wants another child, I thought watching or helping with a delivery would make her more likely to refuse to have another child not make her broody.

"You'll have to stop the pill."

"And make an appointment with Doctor Greene." She adds, I can see light in her eyes and I know that this is really her decision, it's not a spur of the moment thing, she's been thinking about it since I mentioned it.

We sit down and wait for Ethan to come in, Evan and Thomas will be staying with Mom and Dad for the next couple of days just until Mia is settled at home.

"Well?"

"Anastasia Grace Kavanagh." He says. "Seven pounds and one ounce."

"You named her Anastasia?" Ana asks her mouth open in shock.

"Mia told me to say she's sorry cause she knows you hate your name but she wants her daughter to be named after the Sister who was there every step of the way." Ethan explains Mia's want to name her daughter after my wife.

Ana cries and I can't help but smile as I take her into my arms. She's beyond shocked and everyone else but I'm not surprised, Mia's quite sentimental like that and now there are two girls named after Mom, Phoebe Grace and now Anastasia Grace, two perfect little Grey girls.

We all get ready to head home knowing we won't be able to see Mia tonight. As Dad takes Mia's boys towards the car and Ana rounds up our four, I take hold of my Mom's hand and lean into her.

"Ana said yes." I whisper and she quickly spins around and takes me in a big hug.

"Oh that's amazing Christian!" She says excitedly. "Grandchild number eleven. Oh that's so precious."

"Don't get excited yet but she's going to see Doctor Greene and stop the pill." I can't help but be excited though I didn't think in a million years Ana would agree to doing it all over again, especially with the risk of another set of twins seeing as we've already got the one set.

"Oh Christian, I can't wait to see Ana pregnant again, glowing and happy, she was always glowing."

"Yeah you didn't have to deal with the two in the morning trips to McDonalds for fries which she wouldn't eat until they were cold and covered in barbeque sauce." I chuckle, that was Ana's craving with Phoebe along with lamb, anything containing lamb was Ana's crutch.

"Oh it was worth it though to hold Phoebe Grace in your arms the first time."

"Absolutely." I smile before I kiss her head tenderly and turn to head for my wife.

_**Grace**_

I am just ecstatic, beyond ecstatic. In the past few hours I've not only been granted the gift of a granddaughter but also granted the possibility of an eleventh. I have to tell Cary. He puts the boys in the back of the car and I know he can see the smile radiating from me.

"So what did Christian want?" He asks as soon as we're both strapped in and headed for home.

"He asked Ana today if she'd consider them having another child." I smile but I see Cary looks worried.

"Did Ana agree?" He asks trying to hide whatever it is that's bothering him for the moment.

"At first she didn't even answer him but at some point at the hospital she did and she said yes, she told him they could try for another child." I'm just beaming, I'm so happy for them both and they're not even pregnant yet.

"Is that wise after everything with the twins?" He asks, I love how worried he is over Ana right now. I will never forget how angry he was with Christian when they announced their engagement and he refused to have her sign a pre-nup. He was positively furious and it wasn't because he thought Ana was a gold-digger, far from it, he knew she wasn't he'd witnessed small things about her that just showed she had no desire for Christian's wealth. It was the fact that they'd known each other all of five minutes and they were each other's first real relationship. Of course before we knew about Elena Lincoln and Christian we thought it was Christian's first sexual relationship too.

"What happened with the twins happened Cary but Ana's still fertile, Doctor Greene will advise her best on how to proceed, talk her through all the risks and then Christian and Ana can both make an informed decision." I reply, there are risks though, I'd be a fool to try and deny them especially with me being a Doctor.

"Do you think it will be our last grandchild?" He asks wistfully, of course we've both loved watching our family grow over the past eleven years, getting Ana, Kate and Ethan come along and sweep our children off was just unbelievable and lucky and a joy and then the kids came along. Teddy first, our eldest grandchild, then Phoebe and Ava within days of each other followed by Elliot Junior then Evan and Thomas then came Amaya and Amelia then Charlie and now Anastasia.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Elliot and Kate both agreed no more after Charlie and Elliot went and got the snip so he can't have anymore. Mia said she wanted to try until she got a girl and she has Anastasia now and then there's Ana and Christian who already have four another baby would make five and they're getting on Carrick, I don't think they'll have any more after baby number five."

"It will be sad won't it? To know we won't have any more grandchildren?" He says sadly, I understand how he feels because I feel it too.

"Yes but we'll get to watch them grow up and become their own people and hopefully, if we're really lucky like my parents we'll get to meet our great-grandchildren." I smile at the mere thought.

"Do you know when Mia is planning on taking Anastasia to meet them?"

"I don't know, Dad's just not there anymore and Mom's not what she used to be." My father is Dementia riddled, barely knows who we all are these days and then Mom is just Mom, she's old but she's not forgetful.

"Well as long as she goes, we'd like a picture of them together to show Anastasia someday."

"Yes, she will, you know she will." I reply, Mia has always been closest to my parents especially my Mother, I guess they both are as loud and often as obnoxious as each other, somehow I know some characteristics are learned and not genetically given.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own FSOG, FSD, FSF, any of its characters of affiliates. They belong to E. L. James and I will not profit from this.**

**This wasn't supposed to come out until Sunday but seeing as it's written when the next chapter of Unwritten isn't ...**

_**Ana**_

I've been putting off this meeting for four weeks now but I think if I put it off any longer Christian would drag me here by the ear. I have come off my pill since that night in the hospital where Mia gave birth to beautiful Anastasia… I can't believe she named her after me, it's such an honour doesn't matter how much I hate my name and feel it cruel to bestow it upon another child.

Walking into Doctor Greene's office she greets me with a smile. It's nice to have had the same Doctor attending to my needs for ten years, we're so comfortable around each other now she comes to many of our bigger family functions, considering she did bring Teddy and Phoebe into the world safely she's practically family.

"Ana so what can I do for you?" She asks as I sit beside her desk on the blue chair.

"Well Christian and I want to try for baby number five." I say nervously, Doctor Greene however just smiles.

"You're worried after everything that happened with Amaya and Amelia right?"

"I guess you could say that." I release a breath quite happy that I don't have to explain myself much.

"Yes well it was unfortunate however we can do a lot to make sure that doesn't happen again Ana, so have you considered coming off the pill?"

"I already have." I blush, I know I should have consulted with her before hand.

"That's a very good step in becoming pregnant. I mean how long ago did you stop taking it?"

"Just over four weeks ago." I reply relaxing, I expected her to chastise me but she didn't thankfully.

"Ok well as you know with you have been on the pill for over three years it might take a while for you to get pregnant but in saying that you could also be pregnant already so I'd like to do a quick urine test and then we'll do an internal examination just to make sure everything's working." She smiles and I relax a little more. "Go on you know what to do."

She passes me a small plastic pot and I head into the bathroom. It doesn't take me long to fill the pot up and get back out to the good Doctor. I watch apprehensively as she puts the stick in and imagine my shock when the stick turns blue.

"I'm pregnant?"

"Yes you are." Doctor Greene smiles. "So when was your last period?"

_**Christian**_

I watch as Sophie plays with Amaya and Amelia out in the meadow. I'm apprehensively waiting for Ana to get home from Doctor Greene's office, I mean she's taken Sawyer and Hendricks with her but I still worry especially with still no sign of Jack fucking Hyde.

I never did get round to telling Ana that we'd lost him. I honestly had planned to but with Mia going into labour and Ana agreeing to having another baby it just didn't seem like the right time too and then it became too late. If I told Ana now she'd freak out that I hadn't told her sooner and I don't want to fight with her while we're trying to conceive a child.

"Christian? I'm home!" I hear her calling from deep within the house.

"On the patio!" I call back which grasps Sophie's attention. I just wave and she waves back with a friendly smile, Taylor really did a good job bringing her up, she's such a polite young and beautiful young woman.

Ana steps out onto the deck and I smile but before I can greet her she wraps me up in her arms and kisses me heavily, greedily.

"Ana?" I ask when she parts from me breathless.

"I'm pregnant." She says with a beaming smile. My mouth drops open, my eyes widen, she did just say what I think she just said right? "Christian? Say something." She nudges me and slowly my shock dissolves and a smile spreads across my face.

I scoop her up in my arms and spin her around before kissing her heavily. I can't believe it, I thought it would take a few weeks if not months to conceive but we've managed it in just four weeks!

"How?"

"Come on Christian we have four kids you already know how." She says rolling her eyes, I'll get her for that later.

"No I mean, how far along?"

"Doctor Greene thinks maximum two weeks, that we probably wouldn't know with a standard home pregnancy test because it's that early so there are still risks, we can't tell anyone yet." She says and I see fear in her eyes. She is still scared of miscarrying.

"Ok, oh my God you're pregnant." I beam before kissing her again.

_**Ana**_

I thought he was going to faint at first. the shock that registered on his face when those words came out of my mouth made me worry that he'd changed his mind or something but then when he scooped me up in his arms and spun me around with such joy radiating from him I knew he wasn't at all doubting it, he's happy that we're going to have another child.

The risk for miscarriage, especially at this stage is very high especially with the complications with the twins so I am taking Doctor Greene's advice and taking it easy. It's the least I can do. Being the proud owner of Grey's Publishing I have already called in to say I'll be working from home for the next couple of weeks and that means I get to spend some quality time with my children, it's going to be hard for Amaya and Amelia, they're finding it difficult enough accepting Anastasia as an addition into our extended family so I don't know what having another baby in our immediate family will do to them.

I head inside and Gail smiles at me and hands me a cup of tea, I know from that look that she heard but she instantly puts a finger on her mouth to show she won't say anything.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"No problem, and congratulations Ana." She smiles and hugs me tight.

"Thank you." I say again.

"How about some cookies with that tea?"

_**Gail**_

A part of me wants to run out to hug Mr Grey and another part of me wants to call Jason but I know better, I clearly heard Ana and Christian deciding that they would keep it quiet for a while so no one at all is going to hear it from me.

Though I must admit I'm excited. As the kids get older there's just less work for me to do. Teddy is so independent and with him and Phoebe at school and Ana and Christian home on the weekend and I do very little looking after them, only when their parents are at a benefit or are working late and that's still rare these days.

Then of course Amaya and Amelia will start pre-school in the fall, it will be hard to watch them go off to school and have even more to do but if Ana's going to be having another baby it won't be long before there's even more for me to do again and I genuinely am very excited.

Jason and I have of course been discussing retiring. We're not getting any younger and with Sophie going off to college in the fall we really are realising out age. But we have both agreed that leaving Ana and Christian just isn't an option, they are our lives, them and the kids and have been for ten years. We can't imagine doing anything else until we're too old and grey to do anything at all! I mean I hope to stay with them till I'm too old to function and need to be put in a residential home btu of course all that may change in a few years, it isn't that retirement isn't an option, not with the retirement plan Christian had set up for both of us but it's just that retirement isn't an option right now. Maybe in the future though… who knows.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own FSOG, FSD, FSF, any of its characters of affiliates. They belong to E. L. James and I will not profit from this.**

**So liking the fact you all like the POV changes, it's not easy to write especially Ana and Christians because I end up mixing up who's POV it is and having to go back but I like doing it, gives more depth to the story in my own entirely biased opinion *smirks***

_**Ana**_

"Luke are you ready?" I ask as I buckle Amaya and Amelia into the double stroller, we're going clothes shopping as my little girls are growing far quicker than I can keep up with.

"Yeah, are you sure you wouldn't prefer to check in with Christian Ana? I mean you have only me and Hendricks watching the three of you." He looks apprehensive, it's been twelve weeks since Hyde was set free, there's no need for all the drama now he's obviously not coming after us.

"No I don't want to face my husband right now Luke, he'll just have a tantrum, please let me just enjoy this time with my children?" I ask him, I'm trying to wean into telling Amaya and Amelia that they're going to be having another sibling. I'm about two months along now and I know it won't be long till I'm beginning to put on weight and they'll want to know what's going on.

"Fine but just so you know I didn't agree to this." He says in mock sternness. He doesn't agree to a degree, there is something they're all hiding from me but due to keeping my stress levels down for the baby I can't cause a fight to find out what it is.

"I know." I smirk before heading inside.

_**Luke**_

I hate that Ana doesn't realise the threat. We've seen no sight or sound from Jack Hyde since the week he left prison and we have some of the best technology as well as best men and women working twenty four hours a day trying to find him. No one should be able to avoid us this long even dead we should have found him but nothing, he's that good.

Of course with Ana not knowing this when she was making the decision to only bring me and Hendricks shopping with her I couldn't really push her to rethink. Even one more man could make the difference if something were to happen but as long as Ana does what she can to get her and the girls to safety then we're ok, there's no need for Ana to put ten years of kickboxing training to use right now.

_**Ana**_

"Mommy! I need a potty!" Amelia announces from the pushchair as I add some clothing to the basket that's hanging on to a couple of the four handles.

"Right now?" I sigh, it's a mission almost to get these girls to use the bathroom.

"Right now!" She whines loudly.

I look over at Luke and Hendricks who are behind us, I still look like I have an entourage just to go shopping, his stupid and unnecessary.

"There's a disabled toilet that would be safer to use on the south side Ma'am." Hendricks says, I nod and head in the said direction with the pushchair.

Once outside the disabled toilet Luke goes inside first and scans it. It's just a bathroom big enough to fit a wheelchair in but with me and Christian trying to teach the girls about bathroom privacy right now it's impossible for me to go in there with her.

"Ok Mommy will be right here waiting with Amaya, do not lock the door ok?" I say as I undo the button on her jeans. "And make sure you wash your hands."

"Ok Mommy." She smiles a toothy smile as Luke exits and gives a small nod that it's ok for her to use.

I wait patiently as Amelia uses a toilet but when she screams my heart plummets and I burst into the room knowing that Amaya will be safe with security.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She screams her little finger pointed towards the corner of the room.

A damn spider. She screamed because of a damn creepy crawly.

"Oh Amelia, it's ok come here baby." I open my arms out to her and she runs into me while Luke sorts out our little spider problem. "It's just a spider baby it can't hurt you."

"Teddy said that spiders bited you and den you be a fweak." Amelia hiccups as I hold her tight, smoothing her hair back.

"The problem's taken care of Ana." Luke says after a few seconds.

"Did you go potty baby?" I ask and Amelia nods. "Did you wash your hands?"

As she shakes her head I take her over to the sink and then help her wash her hands without becoming soaking wet.

"Mrs Grey… Ana we have a problem."

"What is it?" I ask spinning to see a very pale Luke Sawyer.

"Amaya isn't in her pushchair."

My whole world freezes. I stare at my bodyguard in disbelief as Amelia washes her hands. He's kidding right.

"Hendricks is notifying the security and they should lock down the department now and the police will be called."

"Call Christian." I whisper as I pick up Amelia into my arms. "Now."

_This is a customer announcement. This store is now on lockdown, please report to your nearest customer service desk. This is a customer announcement. This store is now on lockdown, please report to your nearest customer service desk._

The announcement plays over and over again as I step out of the bathroom. The buggy is there in front of me but as Luke said there's no Amaya.

"Luke where's my daughter?" I ask him desperately. "Please find my baby."

"Mommy where's Maya?" Amelia asks innocently.

"We don't know princess, we just don't know."

_**Kyle Hendricks**_

This is all my fault. I was too busy checking out the fucking shop assistant who was wiggling her ass to the in-store music to see anyone approach the pram. I'd already seen Mrs Grey and Sawyer enter the bathroom and I found it quite amusing to know that Amelia had been scared of the spider.

My job is over, Mr Grey will fire me and I should just be lucky he doesn't fucking kill me in the process. His daughter is missing, and it's my fault.

"The store is on lockdown Mr Hendricks, would you like to look at the CCTV footage and see if you can identify Miss Grey and track her movements through the store, we should be able to find her like that." The store manager is shocked and furious that Mr Grey's daughter has gone missing right in his store. They're regular customers in this too expensive department store.

"That would be a good idea. I'll just confer with my partner. Will you have somewhere suitable for Mrs Grey and the other Miss Grey to sit and have a drink while we search?"

"Of course they can use the staff room, I'll have all the staff out looking for Miss Grey."

"Sir we've got a visual here." One of the store security has me and the manager hurrying over to him. There is a picture of Ana and Luke running into the bathroom and me checking out what's going on. Then I laugh and turn away and spot the beautiful looking shop assistant.

It takes just twelve seconds for our unsub to unbuckle Amaya and hurry off.

The store manager turns to me scowling and I know it's just a miniature version of what I'm going to get off Grey before he fires my ass.

_**Ana**_

We're shown through to the empty staff room and Amelia is given a juice box and someone makes me a tea with the bag out, I wonder who told them, I wouldn't be surprised if how I like my tea is now general knowledge. Luke leaves me with two of the stores security. I don't mind because I know it's because he's going to help Hendricks locate Amaya.

This is all my fault. If I'd just brought all the security with me then this wouldn't have happened. Having an entourage with me when I'm shopping would be totally worth it to have both my daughter's home in one piece.

"Mommy where's Amaya?" Amelia asks innocently as the tears spill freely down my cheeks.

"I don't know baby, I just don't know." I tell her, what's the point lying to her, she knows her sister isn't here.

"Daddy's gonna be real mad, he tells us never to wander off." Amelia says, it's somehow adorable that she thinks Amaya has just wondered off and if it wasn't for the harsh truth that someone has my baby then I would even have smiled.

"Where the fuck is she?!"

I look at Amelia who looks at me with wide eyes at the sound of Christian's voice coming through the door.

"I told you so." Amelia says quietly.

I manage a small smile through my tears just as my husband burst through the door.

"Ana, Amelia." He breathes as I jump up and we embrace with Amelia squished in between us.

_**Christian**_

This is entirely my fault. If I'd told Ana about the security risk with Hyde being missing my daughter may still be here. Ok Ana was stupid too, she took her eye off the ball by taking less security but before Hyde was free she would have only taken Luke and they'd have been fine.

And that Hendricks fucker, he's not only fired but he'll never work in Seattle again I'll fucking make sure of it.

Ana sobs hysterically into my chest. She's heartbroken. The truth is going to come out now and she's going to blame me and I just know it. I need to get her out of here, the news has already broken, the press are all outside the store and there's police everywhere.

"Excuse me Mr and Mrs Grey?"

We turn to see a Detective stood in the door, he looks good, like he knows his stuff.

"Yes?" I bark as Ana tries to pull herself together while holding tightly to Amelia.

"I'm Detective Harrison, I'm the lead on your daughter's case. Have you got a recent picture of Amaya Grey, we'd like to get it on the AMBER alert."

"I have one." Ana says handing me Amelia though it looks like it pains her to do so.

She goes into her purse and pulls out a photo wallet, she only got those printed yesterday on her way home from work.

"Uh… most of these are of Amaya and Amelia together… no one will be able to tell the difference…" Ana says through her sobs, it's breaking my heart, this is all my fault.

"What is the difference between the twins?"

"What does it matter?" I bark, this is not the time to make chit-chat.

"It will help in identifying her when she's found. Make it easier for people to recognise her."

"Amaya has a freckle just off her left eye." Ana says as she hands over a picture of Amaya out on the meadow. Ana has become quite photographer since the kids have been born going from one Nikon to the next reading and researching a lot of things about frames. A lot of the pictures she's taken of the kids over the years look professionally done, including the one she's just handed over to this Detective.

Amaya is wearing a simple white halter-neck dress with a three quarter sleeve denim jacket. Her hair is in a messy pony tail and she's blowing a kiss towards the camera through the high grass that's unfocused. She looks more like she's six and not three.

"Thank you. We will need to talk to you both…"

"We'll do it at our house. I'd like to get my wife and daughter home now."

"Of course Mr Grey." I like this Detective, it seems he knows his place. "We'll keep you up to date with our progress."

"Keep in contact with Jason Taylor, he's my head of security." I reply firmly, I think this is one of those few events where I'm going to have to just sit down with my wife and be on the phone. I can't leave her in this state but I have to do everything in my power to bring Amaya home.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own FSOG, FSD, FSF, any of its characters of affiliates. They belong to E. L. James and I will not profit from this.**

_**Ana**_

It's like living in a nightmare. The whole family is at the house but I can't face them, I can't talk to them. I even rejected the idea of having a cuddle with baby Anastasia in favour of holding Amelia tight to my chest with Teddy and Phoebe on either side. My ears are still ringing from what happened when we walked into the house.

"_Mom? Mom is it true? Has someone taken Amaya?" Phoebe's high pitch screech was actually like music to my ears, she was here and safe, one less child to worry about for the moment. _

"_Phoebe go and sit down in the living room please." Christian replied firmly in his don't mess with me voice. _

"_But…"_

"_Now Phoebe Grace." She's only Phoebe Grace when she's in trouble. _

"_Dad is it true?" Teddy asks stepping in from the shadows. _

"_Yes Son, go sit down please."_

_It broke my heart all over again to see the children missing their sister. _

"Ana you need to have something to eat." Christian says coming to kneel in front of me.

"I'll eat when I know my baby's safe." I reply through my tears, they've not stopped falling since the moment I realised she was really gone.

There's footage of Amaya being carried out of the store by an unknown Male before we lose track of them. It's terrifying not knowing where my baby is. My youngest child, she was born last, twenty one minutes after Amelia.

"What about the other baby?" He asks trying to keep his voice low but everyone hears, the silence in the room has been deafening.

"Thanks Christian." I snap before hoisting Amelia higher onto me and heading out of the room.

"Mommy are you mad with Daddy?" Amelia asks.

"No baby, Mommy's just sad right now. We're going to go upstairs ok?"

"Why?" She asks.

"Because Mommy wants to lie down with you, it's time for your nap."

"But I can't nap without Maya…" She begins to cry and it takes everything I have not to snap at her and tell her to co-operate because I'm so sad and so angry and I know I can't take it out on her.

"Amaya isn't here right now baby girl, but we have to pray hard that she comes home to us soon." I tell her carrying her into the bedroom. "Cuddle with me on Amaya's bed?"

"Maya doesn't like a messy bed." My observant three year old replies.

"No she doesn't but we can tidy it up when we're done ok?"

"Ok." She agrees and I quickly get her shoes off and mine and then cuddle up in Amaya's bed with Amaya's teddy clutched in Amelia's hands and my arms around them tight.

_**Christian**_

I watch as Ana takes Amelia and hurries out the room. I just outed her as being pregnant to our entire family in the worst possible situation. The stress of this incident could cause a miscarriage and it would kill us both. I need to know if Hyde is involved in this. From the video we don't think it was Hyde who did the snatching, it's too tall and thin to be Hyde but it's someone, someone stupid enough to take my daughter and think they can get away with it.

"Mr Grey. Detective Harrison is here."

"Show him to my study." I bark at Webster, the youngest of the security who's jobs fluctuate between watching the gate and opening the door.

I leave my family and head into the study where Patricia is in the midst of setting up a tea tray. I see her eyes are glazed with tears and her cheeks tear stained and I know that it isn't just Ana and I missing our daughter but our whole family and friends are missing her too.

"Mr Grey, we have a development we may think to be very important." He says taking the seat on one side of the desk while I go to the opposite side.

"And what is that other than the fact you don't have my daughter I can't think of anything of great importance."

"Well we found these." He begins placing evidence bags in front of me, the smallest one captures my attention the most.

"Her hair?"

"We need a sample of her hair from a brush or a sample of Amelia's to make sure but we believe so."

Her braid has been cut off and it's still tied up inside the bag.

"Why?" I ask trying and failing to mask my utter devastation.

"To pass her off as a boy if they're trying to move her especially out of state, we have every possible man out there looking for your daughter Mr Grey."

"Find her Detective."

"I will do everything I can Mr Grey, but I will need to speak with your wife."

"She can't tell you anything different to what Luke Sawyer said and my wife is pregnant, I don't want to increase her stress that could cause a miscarriage, she's resting right now and I do not want to disturb her."

"I'm up." We both turn to the door to see a dishevelled Anastasia. "What's all this?" She asks seeing the evidence of Amaya's clothes and the lock of hair still in my hand.

"We found these in a public restroom just around the corner from the store. We have reasons to think that they may be trying to mask her off as a boy."

"They?"

"We believe that this person may not be working alone."

"Could this get any worse?" Ana asks her doe eyes filling up with tears just like Amaya and Amelia's do when they're sad and not getting their own way.

"Ana baby we'll find her."

"When?!" She screams. "My daughter is out there, is she resting? Have they fed her? Is she scared does she miss me?" Ana falls to her knees heavily and I dive out of my chair to help her.

"See, this isn't the best time. I'll sort out a hair sample for you but I can tell you it's Amaya's."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Those hair ties with the pixies were custom made and I know that Amelia's wearing hers, there's her initials behind the pixie's head too." I point out before helping my heartbroken wife to her feet and into my arms before carrying her out.

_**Ana**_

"I just want her home Christian, I just want my baby home." I sob hysterically into his shirt as he carries me through the house.

"So do I baby, we'll find her ok?" He whispers sweetly into my ear, I know he's as hurt as I am and he's doing the one thing that's stopping him from breaking down like me and that is staying in control.

_**Christian**_

The only thing we know for a fact is that a man took Amaya. We have no idea who he is or where he is, how he did it well we've seen how he did it but how was Amaya so calm, how come she didn't make any noise. Ana instilled stranger danger into all our kids as they were growing up because she knew there was always the chance of a ransom kidnapping because they're our kids.

Once I have Ana on the couch I want to just cuddle with her and tell her everything is going to be ok and that we'll find her but that would be completely counter-productive. I have two teams out there right now, one looking for Amaya the other looking for Jack Hyde in the hope of finding Amaya.

"Here Ana, drink this darling." My Mother says passing Anastasia a glass of juice.

She gives a weak but grateful smile and takes a tentative sip and I look at my Mom, she's watching Ana drinking intently which is strange behaviour in and of its own. Ana barely gets through half the glass before she starts to sway, her eyes drooping as she fights against sleep but it seems sleep is winning. Holy shit, my Mother spiked my wife.

_**Grace**_

"Catch her she's gonna fall." I say as I take the glass from Ana before she spills it everywhere. I do not feel bad about what I just did even though the whole family is watching us and knows what I've done.

Christian has his wife by the biceps and slowly lowers her so she's lying on the couch at an odd angle before he can lift her legs up. Kate brings over an afghan and drapes it over Ana's sedated body as Christian turns to me with a glare that would bring anyone to their knees, well anyone but a small few of us and that includes me, I'm his Mother.

"What the fuck did you just give my wife?" He growls and I can see his furious but I don't cower.

"A sedative Christian, she needs to be resting. Go and help find your daughter." I tell him standing stock still but also standing my ground.

"She's pregnant! You can't go round drugging pregnant people!" He yells, his face is just inches from mine and I can see Elliot flinch, yeah he's not one of the few who can handle Christian this way.

"It's completely safe, actually I'd suggest as would many doctors that it's best for her and the baby to be sedated right now. It's also better for you. We'll take care of her, you try and find my grandbaby!"

He grits his teeth but then when he turns to Ana his face softens and he bends down and kisses her before he whispers into her ear "Rest well baby." Before he kisses her cheek and heads out of the room on a mission to find his child.

_**Ana**_

I wake up slowly and as I lie there I am convinced that this entire thing has been a nightmare. No one took Amaya, she's in bed and she's fine but then I reach my hand over only to be met by the back of the couch. My eyes spring open and take a deep breath before pushing myself to sitting.

"What the hell?" I ask rubbing my sleepy eyes, this doesn't feel like just waking up.

"Ana how are you my girl?" Grace asks coming to sit by knees.

"I'm ok… what… you gave my juice…" I try and remember what happened. "Did you drug me?" I ask in disbelief, that is the only explanation my too tired mind can come up with but as I tell myself that's not likely Grace looks at me as guilty as sin. "You did drug me." I say completely shocked.

"You were hysterical Ana, it was better for you and the baby sweetheart I'm sorry." She says not looking very sorry about it but I nod, I don't have the energy to fight about it now but I will be far more conscious of anything food or drink wise I take from my Mother in law for the foreseeable future.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own FSOG, FSD, FSF, any of its characters of affiliates. They belong to E. L. James and I will not profit from this.**

_**Ana**_

Twenty six hours and thirty seven minutes since I last saw my baby girl. I am living in a complete nightmare, hoping and praying I can just wake up from it but I know I can't because this is my reality.

Kate, Grace, Mia and I are taking things into our own hands right now. We're locked in the study making flyers and posters and we're going out to put them up when we're done. I have to do something.

The most important thing is for me to have hope. Hope that she's well, being looked after, cared for and that someday she'll come back to me. If I didn't have that I would break down.

"Mom can we help?" I face the door and see my two eldest babies stood there with determination etched into their sadness, determination that says they'll fight me if I say no.

"Of course, come on." I say struggling to give them a small smile.

The two strut together into the room, Phoebe attaching herself to Mia whereas Teddy comes straight to me and wraps me up in a hug. I hold him tight, breathe in his scent. This is the reason I'm not crumbling and falling apart, as well as having hope I have three children at home who need us.

Gail is taking care of Amelia right now, that's giving me the opportunity to do something to aide in the search of my baby. Christian's working with security, I don't think he slept a wink last night and in all honesty neither did I. Other than the drug induced sleep that Grace had me in.

I am eating though. With everyone now knowing about my early stages of pregnancy they're all encouraging me to eat even if it's just snacks here and there, I don't think I could manage a full meal.

_**Christian**_

It's beyond painful. To not know where one of your children is. I won't stop though, I will never stop until she's home with us, her family. Ana's the same. I know she and my Mom are somewhere making flyers and posters and I won't be able to stop them from taking them out later on today either.

The police have already been to ask us to do a press conference. We've refused for now and it took everything I had not to explain to Anastasia that the reason they want us to do one is so that a psychologist can study the two of us and try and gage of we have any involvement in our daughter's kidnapping. It's absurd but they do it every time it's no secret. Though I don't know how long I can hold Ana off because she is determined to do whatever it takes to find our baby girl.

_**Detective Harrison**_

"…If you have seen Amaya Hope Grey or have any information on her disappearance then contact the missing person's squad room on …"

The TV has been playing the AMBER alert on repeat in the background for the past twenty four hours. I've not slept and I will not sleep until this child is found, I am fed up of seeing cases of missing children going lost going cold and I'm determined not to let this one go too.

I've been working as Missing Person's detective for over a decade. I've watched children coming home to their parents, I've found them dead, I've found them in the worst conditions possible and seen them committed to psychiatric facilities to recover from the horrifying ordeals they have faced.

I don't want to see the same happen to Amaya Grey.

What shocks me so far is the fact that no ransom call has yet been made. The first thing that crossed everyone's mind in the squad room was that this was a ransom kidnapping because of who her parents are. I mean come on, this is the daughter of Multi-Billionaire CEO Christian Grey and his CEO wife who both grace the covers of the local papers and magazines on a daily basis. How this hasn't happened before with one of the other children is beyond me.

Of course, I know the answer to that. They know they're a risk and for that reason take ample security with them wherever they go. However they did this time too, there were two security guards with them and still someone managed to take little Amaya from the double pushchair and leave the store with her.

The security guard is a suspect and should be arriving for questioning any minute. I doubt he actually has anything to do with Amaya's kidnapping but he took his eyes off the ball and it could have been planned to a degree, a planned opportunity that he and his partner had been waiting for.

_**Kyle Hendricks**_

I blame myself enough for Amaya's disappearance and even though I was fired on the spot by Mr Grey I will not rest until I have found Amaya. Jason Taylor is furious with me and I'm not surprised, he is the man who hired me and I failed at my job however he is giving me some information to help find Amaya because he knows it was a genuine mistake on my behalf. One that is eating away at me and will continue to eat at me for the rest of my life.

I arrive at the squad room early and am shown straight through to a dark and dank interrogation room. Somehow I knew that I would be a suspect and would have to prove my innocence to the police but I hope while I'm being questioned they still have someone searching for Amaya, I would hate for them to be wasting time with me while someone out there still has Amaya.

"Mr Hendricks thank you for coming in." The lead detective on Amaya's case struts in with a female detective behind him, they actually look intimidating but I have some of the best training in the world so that had I been captured in war I wouldn't reveal anything, these people couldn't break me even if I had something to hide.

"I am Detective Harrison this is my partner Detective Whyte." He says as he slips into the chair in front of me. "Now tell me what happened yesterday in your own words…"

_**Ana**_

"That's flyer number one thousand." Kate says as the last one we've printed for now comes out of the laminating machine, yeah, we're going high tech here!

"And poster two thousand five hundred." Grace adds from the other side of the room where she's been with the second laminator.

I look at the piles and piles of paper and hand over some boxes that we get delivered to Grey's Publishing containing plain paper normally. We instantly begin packing everything up to take out with us as we're going to hit Seattle's malls hoping that someone will know where my baby is.

I'm finding a lot of strength from somewhere but I couldn't even begin to try and figure out where. All I know is that I have to do everything in my power other than sit on my ass just hoping that she'll come home.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own FSOG, FSD, FSF, any of its characters of affiliates. They belong to E. L. James and I will not profit from this.**

_**Christian**_

"We just want our daughter home safe and sound…" Ana is the epitome of professional even with tears running down her cheeks, boogers out of her nose and a lump penetrating her throat she's getting all the words out strong.

For the first time ever the press get photos of us both crying. I have tears running freely down my face and I tried to stop them but gave up after a few minutes as they clearly weren't going to be stopping. I can't talk, there's too much constriction in my throat from the harsh sobs I'm holding back from the press so Ana has taken on the talking while I just hold her in my arms.

"Please…" She chokes out. "We all want her home, her sisters and her brother miss her dearly…" I kiss her temple hoping to bring her some semblance of calm just to get through this.

We're sat at a long table at Grey's House, the room is filled with international press who are desperate for the gossip about our missing daughter.

Detective Harrison has already made a speech, one filled with details yet for some reason they kept some things back which he explained earlier to us that would be because if someone called with information and knew something they hadn't told the public they'd know for sure it was more likely a real tip.

"Please don't hurt her, she's just a baby who should be now getting ready for bed with her twin sister, fighting over who's turn it is to choose a bedtime story…" Ana is struggling and all I can do is hold her hand, if I spoke I think the sobs would come out uncontrollably.

"I'd like to finish by saying thank you to everyone who's supporting us in trying to find Amaya, to those who have tied violet ribbons to our gate and who will be holding a candle light vigil later this evening… thank you and please keep Amaya in your prayers while we fight to bring her home. Thank you."

The photographers go wild as we leave and all I can do is hold on to Ana tight. That was the worse press conference we have ever had to do and we've done plenty over the years.

_**Ana**_

I finger the violet ribbon that's tied to my wrist as we climb into the car. I'm meeting with Grace, Mia, Kate, Teddy, Phoebe and Ava and some of our security at the steps of Mars Hill Church where the candlelight vigil will begin, Christian won't be joining us as he's going to be assisting the security in their own hunt to find our daughter.

"You did well." Christian says quietly as he holds me.

"Thank you… I just want her home Christian." I say as sobs begin to take over my body.

"Me too Ana and we will get her home where she belongs." He promises though I know it's empty, he can't know that for certain, there's still been now word from whoever has her, no ransom request and with each passing hour the hope of finding Amaya alive diminishes, we all know the stats, the first twenty four hours ninety percent of missing children are found alive after forty eight hours the hope diminishes and the hunt for a body is more prominent unless a ransom call has been made. We passed twenty four hours a long time ago but we've not hit forty eight yet and even if we did I don't think we'd ever think of our bubbly baby as just a body.

I kiss Christian as we pull up outside the church and Luke helps me out of the car.

"Take care of my family tonight." Christian warns him before he shuts the door.

"Yes Sir." Is his quiet reply, I overheard him telling Taylor that he thought it was his fault that Amaya was missing though I've made it clear it wasn't, he was helping Amelia and me.

_**Luke Sawyer**_

I walk by Ana's side to join her family and I watch as they engulf her in a hug. How she's being so strong is beyond me but she is, a few tears here and there yes but I don't think she's really broken down yet which in all honesty I think she needs to do.

Slowly they are all given long white candles and they're lit like everyone else's here. There are purple ribbons tied around the base and then there are small handles where they can hold them tight. Pastor Samuel meets Ana and she doesn't hesitate in taking his proffered hand and allowing him to lead her up the stairs.

Teddy and Phoebe are stood right beside her while the rest of the family crowd around her and the Pastor. They all look so hurt, tear tracks laced down each of their cheeks and I feel my own prickling at my eyes as I step beside them. I'm surprised when Phoebe sinks her hand into mine and I manage to give it a small squeeze as I blink back my tears.

"We have gathered here this evening with prayers and hope in our hearts for the safe return of Amaya Grey." The pastor begins. I'm shocked to see so many people here holding candles and looking up to the pastor as he speaks. Grace, Mia and Kate all hold large canvasses of Amaya facing the group while Ana still holds onto the Pastor's hand while he preaches, I guess she has faith right now, faith that out there some God is protecting her baby girl.

I look out across the crowd, there are police here undercover because they think some kidnappers would be at the service, it sickens me completely to know that there's a chance it's some paedophile that may have taken Amaya, or some psychotic fucker… I just want to get hold of the guy and kill him with my bare hands.

"Our father, please watch over Amaya in this dark time, bring hope to her heart that she will be found, keep her safe from the evils of this world. Watch over Ana and her family, show them light while they are drowning in darkness, bring them love and hope as they continue to hunt for Amaya Grey. Amen."

As the vicar finishes Grace steps forward with her own words to say, after this they will be walking from here to the house, it's a near two hour walk but the family and the general public hope Amaya will see the light and follow it home, it's sweet really and I hope it brings hope to Ana who's hope I know is diminishing slowly.

_**Grace**_

"I would like it known that we will not rest until Amaya is home, we will search for her at the same time we will hunt for the person who took her. While we walk please keep your eyes open for her, she could be anywhere and for a baby she's beyond clever, her parents having brought her up so well. To our knowledge she could be already trying to find her way home or a police officer to help her. Thank you." My voice near breaks as I finish but Teddy's hand in mine squeezes as a form of silent support.

We gather up our pictures and begin to walk. Ana in front with Pastor Samuels hand still in her own while she holds the candle in the other hand, we follow behind with Luke ending out little group so he can keep us safe, there are also four undercover police officers barricading us into the group to make sure nothing more could happen to us.

Ana is being so strong, but it's an act that will fall apart soon. It breaks my heart to watch my family going through this but I also know that I'm broken hearted because one of my grandbabies are missing. I just want her home and I know I won't be able to rest until she is safe in her bed and that kills me, it completely kills me to know that tonight she won't be tucked in and read to by her mother, she won't be snuggled in the way Christian does it and has done it since Teddy started sleeping in his big boy bed.

I have hope though that while we will have a sleepless night Amaya will be sleeping peacefully and at some point will come home to us. I know without this hope none of us would be continuing on the way we are.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own FSOG, FSD, FSF, any of its characters of affiliates. They belong to E. L. James and I will not profit from this.**

_**Ana**_

I just want to know she's alright. I need to know she's safe and looked after. We've hit the forty eight hour mark and still nothing. Not a word from the person who has taken my baby girl.

The whole family is still here. Even Ray and Mom have flown in from Savannah even though I told them they didn't need to. I'm actually glad they're here even though right now I'm in my study locked away from everyone. I just need some peace as everyone keeps asking me if I need anything. Or they touch me, caress me, hug me when the only thing I want is my baby girl back at home safe and sound.

I'm so tired. Sleep has been non-existent except for when Grace drugged me but that doesn't count as sleep really.

* * *

_**Christian**_

There is no sign of Amaya. Or Jack Hyde for that matter who is my primes suspect even if he isn't the police's. I wanted to cry when I was told that homicide was now working the case alongside Missing Persons. In other words, they're now looking for a body.

She's not dead god-damn it! She just can't be! I'd know, Ana would most definitely know and while Ana still has hope left in her heart so do I.

My entire team is out looking for Amaya using the best technology known to man. The FBI are also now involved in case Amaya has been a victim of a human trafficking ring which in all honesty I'd rather my beautiful baby be dead than have to suffer something so horrific as I've heard can happen to children involved in those types of cases.

The family are as always helpful. Even though I admit sometimes I want to throttle them for getting in my way as I hunt for my precious princess. They've all done appeals on the news separately, praying for someone to get in touch with us with news about Amaya.

The only problem is we have put a one million dollar reward on the information leading to the finding of my daughter which the police have informed me has brought a lot of psychics and crazies out of the wood work claiming they have information about Amaya.

I haven't told Ana any of this. Not because I don't want to but because in the state of mind she is in right now I know she would tell us to pay for every damn psychic in the country with hope that they would lead us to Amaya and we haven't got that time to waste even if money isn't an object.

Escala has now become the place where all the security meet to exchange information. While the police have their own incident room we have our own right in the middle of the apartment. Every scrap of information we have on Jack Hyde, Amaya and any other person who could be involved is scattered along the walls and boards marked with scribbled information which gets wiped away once it's clear that the information is not needed or false.

* * *

_**Jason Taylor**_

I cannot believe that we still don't have information on where Amaya is. Or Jack.

I hired the best team possible to follow him and it took them just a week to lose him. Where the fuck is he?

I know if we find him we're one step closer to finding Amaya but even with all the best men in the country looking for him we have failed to track him down.

If anything has happened to Amaya I don't think I could ever forgive myself. I've had a draft resignation typed up for years ready to be printed when needed and I know I will print that off if we don't find Amaya safe and well.

There has got to be something we're missing. We've already been to the prison in which Jack Hyde was held for his sentence and found out that he was one very remorseful man. According to the Correction's Officers I spoke to Jack Hyde was a victim of rape in prison… serves the bastard right for what he did to all those girls who worked beneath him and tried to do to Anastasia. They said that Jack realised how he'd hurt the girls and really changed his way hence why they helped him fight for early release. So why then is he now after Ana again by taking Amaya? It just doesn't make sense, it doesn't add up The only thing I can think of is that maybe Jack Hyde has really left the country and has absolutely nothing to do with this. It's why Luke and I have been looking at every other possibility while Grey has the rest of the team hunting down Hyde.

* * *

_**Ana**_

I just want to curl up in a ball and cry but I can't. Instead I'm locked in my office going through all the photographs on my camera and editing them how I would when I take a sneaky day off work while the kids are in school and Amaya and Amelia are napping. It gives me something else to think about and every photo of Amaya there is manages to make me smile and not cry.

When the phone rings I am about to hit snooze when I see that it's an unrecognised number. It is rare that I get a phone call like that as most people want me to have their number or it's someone from work or the family that's calling.

"Hello?" I answer carefully, just in case it's a brave member of the press calling hoping for an exclusive.

"Anastasia."

I swallow hard. I know that voice. I've had nightmares about that voice sporadically over the past ten years and I would recognise it anywhere.

"Jack." I choke out.

"Please don't hang up." He says quickly.

"Do you have my daughter?" I ask fighting against screaming at him.

"No. I swear to you I don't Ana but I know who does." He says sounding so calm and sincere, it barely sounds like the man that could have killed me and my son.

"Who?" I ask fighting against my tears.

"I can't tell you…"

"Why the hell not?!" I scream.

"Shh please Ana… I want to help you but you've got to trust me…"

"Why should I?" I snap though a small part of me is already listening to his words.

"Because I can help you get Amaya home safe and sound but only if you trust me." He says.

I swallow hard as I try to think exactly what am I doing even listening to this guy. I should hang up and tell Christian but he doesn't sound like he's angry or vicious or revengeful, he sounds sincere and apologetic.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask him closing my eyes hoping I won't live to regret this.

"Meet me at the McDonalds by the parking lot for Bremerton Ferry at four o'clock. I'll tell you everything I know then. I'll be wearing a red baseball cap."

"Our security is looking for you." I say quietly as tears sting my eyes, this could be the man who either has my daughter and is about to make me regret trusting him or the man who could be really sincere and help me bring my baby home.

"They won't find me. Just make sure you're not followed and if you bring someone Ana I'm sorry to say you'll never find Amaya." He says before the phone line goes dead.

I stare at the screen of my cell for a moment while my head goes into overdrive. He could be completely lying and that he's going to take me and blackmail me and he might have no idea where Amaya really is but the truth is I have to hope and pray that he's sincere because I am desperate to find my daughter, to hold her, to kiss her and to tell her that I love her dearly.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own FSOG, FSD, FSF, any of its characters of affiliates. They belong to E. L. James and I will not profit from this.**

_**Ana**_

At half past three I slip out of the house unnoticed. I've worn a pair of trainers and a velour tracksuit with a baseball cap. No one can know where I'm going so I've already got a plan in mind and hopefully it will go off without a hitch.

I jump into my Audi Q7 that's almost gold in colour that Christian bought me after the twins were born understanding I needed a more family oriented car. The press are still hanging out around the door and they go wild when I come out of the gate. It's bad enough knowing that security at the gate now knows I've headed out but with Amaya missing we've been back and forth going on vigils, to Church and to hand posters out so me heading out alone isn't that much of a big deal, security usually meets us from Escala wherever we go so I hope that they think that's what's going on.

Of course, I'm not stupid. I drive to Grey's Publishing and drop off my car and leave my cell phone. Luckily for me I bought an unmarked phone a few years ago that has all the numbers I need stored inside just in case I needed them though I had hoped I would never have to succumb to using it.

I leave my car in the parking lot and head inside. No one really pays attention to me as I head inside hidden behind my dark sunglasses. Once in my office I drop my cell on the desk before leaving again.

Once outside I flag down a cab and jump inside as soon as it stops.

"Bremerton Ferry Dock." I tell him and he heads off without so much as a glance towards me, to which I am thankful.

At ten to four I arrive at the ferry dock and pay the cabby with the cash I had in my purse, giving him an obscene tip with the 'keep the change' mantra. Once he's drive off I look out across the water sending up a prayer to any God that I'm not about to walk into a trap, that Jack is honest in wanting to help me get back my baby girl.

I hang around until four o'clock and then make the decision to go into the McDonalds and find out once and for all if the man that called me was as genuine as he sounded.

All the nervous situations of my life don't mount up to this one. All the decision's I have ever made are insignificant in comparison to the one I have just made. I am scared, frustrated, worried, anxious but those don't matter as my love for my daughter drives me through the glass doors of the cheap diner and into it's warmth.

I scan the place, looking for Jack but I don't see him. I don't see anyone who looks at all to be suspicious. My stomach growls in protest as I've not eaten a thing all day, forgetting about the growing child inside of me in favour for the one I have loved for years, not on purpose of course but that's what has been happening. Deciding as I am here to feed myself and the baby I order a grilled chicken salad wrap with fries and a coke and once it's served I take a seat by the window. As soon as I've unwrapped my wrap a man falls into the seat of the booth opposite me.

I'm shocked and frozen. It's Jack Hyde. He was here on my first scan of the restaurant but too far away for me to see his eyes but close enough that I didn't think it was him. He looks so different. His pony tail is gone, now his head is shaven to a number three, scruffy like he's been running his fingers through it but not greasy. He looks clean, smells of aftershave and a hint of clove cigarettes, his eyes, softer than I ever remember them being.

"You look good Jack." I manage to say as he sips at his own drink. I don't mean to sound as nervous as I do but my voice quivers as I address him.

"Thank you Anastasia, and may I say you're absolutely glowing." He replies politely before swiping at one of my fries with a playful and friendly smile, this man is not the man I remember being sentenced ten years ago. "Now eat your food, it wouldn't be good for that baby inside of you if you starved yourself."

"How…" I stutter.

"How did I know?" He finishes for me and I nod. "I've avoided your security by becoming the hunter, I follow them and they can't follow me." He explains, I swallow and nod reflectively. "Don't worry Ana, no harm will come to you from me."

"Why should I believe you?" I ask as he unwraps my wrap for me and pushes it towards me, encouraging me to eat.

"You shouldn't, you'd be wise not too after what I did to you ten years ago. But I am a changed man Anastasia. I mean you no harm whatsoever."

"Christian will kill you if he finds you." I say quietly. "He thinks you have Amaya."

"I don't have her and I know how much your husband hates me. While you eat I'll tell you why I changed and then once you've eaten I'll tell you what I know about Amaya's disappearance and my plan on getting her back to you."

I think I nod as he gives a small nod of his head towards my wrap encouraging me to eat it. I take a small bite and he smiles warmly before he begins to talk.

"Prison wasn't what I expected it to be. I thought it would be an easy ride but it wasn't. At first I was beaten repeatedly by the men in there, a lot of them had heard of what I had done to you and Miss Grey from the news and being fans of yours and your husbands they made sure I knew about it. I had my ribs broken repeatedly, my nose and my jaw. I spent some of the first few months of my prison sentence in the hospital getting surgeries on my face hence why I look so different. The rest of my first year and a bit afterwards was spent in a prison rehab facility as my jaw at one point was wired shut. Back in prison the guards watched me a little closer, making sure no one would get to beat me like that again which was good at first, I was left alone to get on with things but then once the guards did turn a blind eye they found a way to hurt me that didn't leave a mark."

I'm hanging on his every damn word as I eat. He recalls his story looking like it hurts as much now as it did then and I even find myself feeling sorry for him, no one deserves that even if this man did nearly kill me, Mia and Teddy.

"How?" I ask in a whisper that shows how enrapt I am in this tale of his.

"They raped me." He says tears shining in his eyes as I gasp completely horrified at the prospect, Jack Hyde raped and abused, some would expect me to feel smug that he got what he deserved but I don't. I feel almost apologetic. "That's when I realised how awful it must have been for every woman I had ever hurt, I never raped anyone sure but I had taken advantage of women, made them feel worthless and for the first time in my life I felt horrified at what I had done."

I swallow hard. Poor Jack! I think though maybe I need to see a shrink and discuss these feelings because I'm almost certain that I shouldn't be feeling sorry for him.

"Between being raped and sodomized by the prisoners I began writing letters to those I'd hurt apologising to them for what I had done, at the same time I found faith. I repented my sins and begged to Christ for forgiveness. I even wrote to you but I suspect you never got the letter."

I shake my head. If I was sent something by Hyde it would have been intercepted as is all Christian and my post, even at Grey's Publishing my post go through a rigorous screening process and something by Jack would have been shredded at once.

"Anyway after my fifth year a new guy started sharing his cell with me, he raped me twice sometimes three or four times a day. When he found out what I did I found out he had an unhealthy obsession for you. I don't want to give you all the sordid details Anastasia but he often called your name out when he raped me and had pictures of you from newspapers and magazines that we had in the prison on his walls. I mentioned it to the shrink I had to see, how worried I was for your safety especially with him only in for five years but he told me not to worry, that this guy wasn't my problem."

I'm horrified and the little that's left of my wrap and fries are pushed away to one side as I feel sickened to my stomach.

"The last year with him was hell on earth for me Anastasia. The rapes became worse and prolonged and as he… as he fucked me he would talk about his grandmaster plan to getting you once he was out of prison. He said if he couldn't get you then he would take something as close to you as he could and there's no denying that those little girls are your clones."

I am shaking as I pray that no harm has come to my baby girl at the hands of this monster.

"Is this who has my baby girl?" I ask praying that he could be wrong.

"Yes."

"And you're sure?"

"One hundred percent. I kept I touch with him when he got out in fear of what he could do to you and to your family, I knew he'd tell me, he was using me to be the person who he could confess his darkest desires to."

"Will he have… touched my daughter?" I almost vomit at the mere thought of what he could do.

"Not yet. He will tell me when he has." Jack replies looking just as sickened.

"Where is he?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure."

"Then what are we going to do?!" My voice raises and brings unneeded attention to us.

"We're going to go after him. Hunt him down and find him." Jack says clutching my hand tightly. "I promise Ana I can help it Amaya will come home safe and sound but for that to happen you have to trust me completely, stop doubting that I told you all this to make you trust me and to make you remorseful for putting me in prison because that's not the case. God as my witness Ana I just want to help." He says looking deep into my eyes and I know, I just know he's telling the truth.

"So what do we do?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Soooo sorry about the delay, I had like two ideas that could work with two different outcomes and it was hard to decide which outcome, which idea, I hope I made the right choice! This is just a small filler to move the story on. **

**Facebook- SteffieDawn FanFiction**

**Twitter - SteffieSioned**

**I do not own FSOG, FSD, FSF, any of its characters of affiliates. They belong to E. L. James and I will not profit from this.**

_**Ana**_

Jack and I leave the restaurant and he ushers me to his car. He's now taking me to collect my car so I can go home and wait for his next instructions. It's terrifying, I still don't know where my baby girl is and the only person I have to trust to help me bring her home is the man that could have killed me and my first child ten years ago.

The car ride is silent, I guess we're both reflecting some on what is going on. I mean, I can imagine how hard it must have been for Jack to ask for my forgiveness… or maybe it wasn't, what I think was a challenge for him was forgiving himself, I don't think he's actually done that but seeing him having found faith and watch him trying to right a wrong is just shocking and yet awe-inspiring.

"I will call you, as soon as I have something." He says as he pulls up just around the block from Grey's Publishing.

"Ok."

"Just trust me Ana, it's a lot to ask I know…"

"Just keep your promise and help me find her Jack. I trust you enough to put the life of my daughter in your hands because if I didn't trust you I'd call Christian." I tell him and he smiles uncertainly at me before nodding.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." I reply as I get out of the car.

Once on the side-walk I watch him peel away before heading to pick up my cell phone and my car. I reflect on the conversation in the diner, hoping and praying that he was telling the truth the entire time. I know it's wrong but if it is the truth I feel so sorry for him, no one deserves to be raped by grown men in prison. I wouldn't wish it on anybody. I mean, these men are in prison paying their dues for their crimes, that's enough punishment right? I guess I can feel sorry for Jack because I believe he's sincere in his apology and his reformation. Like I told him, if I didn't, believe me I'd set Christian and the security on him in a heartbeat but as it is I won't unless I find out he's lied to me. If he's done that - I'll kill him with my own bare hands.

Once I'm home I go to the living room. Grace instantly gives me an embrace and I embrace her back. No one asks where I've been or what I've been doing to which I'm grateful, I'm not exactly the world's best liar so I could have cracked under the strain of being asked such questions.

"Any news?" I ask in the vain hope that while I was putting my trust in a man convicted of attempted murder my daughter may have been found.

"I'm sorry Ana." Grace says after a shake of her head, I sigh, in my heart I already knew the answer.

I take a seat on the couch and accept the embraces of my two eldest children as we watch the news. Across the state people are holding candlelight vigils, handing out fliers, really giving their help and support into finding our baby.

The last thing I want to do is just sit here, I feel so helpless being here doing nothing and after kissing my children I head out again. As early security don't bat an eyelid at me leaving. I guess with the main security all out looking for my daughter and Christian knowing that no one will let any of the other children leave the house, I'm free to come and go as I please. This is the freest I've been since before I said I do.

I pull up at Escala twenty minutes later. The press and public are all outside and with the garage full with the cars of security I pull my car up behind one of the police cruisers. An officer in uniform opens my door and gives me an apologetic look as he offers his hand for me to use to exit the low vehicle.

"I won't be long." I tell him but he shrugs, I guess he understands and will not ask me to move the vehicle.

I take the elevator up and as soon as the door opens in the foyer I hear the loud buzz of activity coming from the great room. It doesn't prepare me for what I find inside.

The great room as I know it has gone. White boards surround the place, police, detectives and uniform, security, PI's and all of the like are running around, fielding phone calls and stuff. It takes a minute for me to take it all in, that's until I'm crushed into my husband's chest, his arms engulfing me.

**Christian**

As soon as I see Ana I'm damn furious at her for coming here but seeing the hurt and pain on her face breaks my heart and makes it impossible for me to react to that anger. I take five strides over and grab her, pulling her into my arms and holding her tight. She looks up at me and I gently kiss her lips before letting her talk.

"Where is she Christian? Where's my baby?" She asks, her blue doe eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I'll find her."

"It's not Jack." She says and my eyes widen, what? Did she … "I just know it's not Hyde Christian."

"How can you possibly know that Ana?" I ask because she looks so certain.

"I don't know but I do. Who has her Christian?" She asks me, she knows something and she isn't sharing it with me, what the hell? Our daughter is out there and my wife is hiding something from me… I know Ana, she wouldn't hide anything from me if it was something that could bring our baby back to us. She'd throw herself into the darkest depths of hell to make sure our baby girl was ok and I know whatever it is she's hiding doesn't concern my finding Amaya.

"I don't know." I admit knowing she's going to hate me. It has to be me right? My fault?

"Find her Christian, look at people other than Hyde because I just know that it isn't him." She says and I nod, it doesn't mean I won't stop looking at Hyde but even if it's just Ana's gut instinct as a mother, her instinct as I've learnt over the years, is rarely wrong.

"I will baby. Go home, get some rest." I tell her, she looks exhausted but that's because she's not slept a wink other than when my Mom drugged her, she needs to sleep and eat too. "Have you eaten?" I ask my hand going to her stomach where our fifth child lies, growing stronger and stronger every day.

"Yeah, I had a McDonald's earlier. I went out to clear my head, to think away from all the grief in the house and just had a wrap for Grey number five."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. Now go on get out of here." I kiss her and watch her leave, I'm glad she's eaten something, even if it is cheap junk food.

**Ana**

I make it into my car just as my cell phone begins to ring. I see it's a blocked number and answer it with hope in my heart.

"Hello?"

"It's Jack. I have some more information and a lead. Get the next ferry Fauntleroy Cover to Vashon Island, drive to Café Luna. I'll meet you there." Is all he says before hanging up.

With shaking hands I turn on the ignition and get going to the ferry dock. Whatever news he has is surely going to lead to the finding of my daughter right?


	17. Chapter 17

**Facebook- Steffie Dawn (had to change it)**

**Twitter - SteffieSioned**

**I do not own FSOG, FSD, FSF, any of its characters of affiliates. They belong to E. L. James and I will not profit from this.**

_**Ana**_

I arrive at the café and order a tea and a muffin to hopefully look less suspicious. I spot Jack entering and he comes straight over to me and orders a coffee for himself. We stay silent as we wait for our orders, I keep my eyes on him and he keeps them anywhere but at me. Where the hell is my daughter? Whatever news he has I pray that it brings Amaya back to me, I pray that she comes back to me unharmed.

"Do you know where she is?" I ask as soon as our drinks have arrived and the waiter has gone.

"I do."

"Then why are we sitting here?" I hiss looking him in the eye, I just need to find my daughter, my baby and bring her home.

"I'm going to take you to her, but first drink your tea and listen to me." He says and I sigh but do as he says. "She's ok, unharmed I think he may have drugged some juice because she is sleeping for him…"

"It's past her nap time."

"But he did say she had been screaming for you. I don't think he'd do too much to harm her Ana…"

"Ok." I nod believing him because I need to not because I actually believe him.

"Ok, so when we leave here you're going to follow me to where she is but once I show you I will leave you. It's your choice what you do from there but I warn you any police involvement and he will kill her… please Ana, I know I'm not saying much but I don't know what else to do here. I can't go back to prison and I can't betray him without ending up there so I can't help you anymore than I am."

"Ok I understand." I admit. "Please can we go now?" I ask not able to touch my muffin or my tea.

"Ok let's go."

I follow him for ages, taking a ferry from the island I have no idea where I'm going but all I do know is that either I'm being led to my doom or to my daughter. I swear to God if anything has happened to her I will kill someone and I'm sorry if it happens to be Jack. I have no reason at the moment to doubt him when he says she's unharmed, it's all I ask for, is that she's unharmed and that I can bring her home.

* * *

_**Christian**_

"Put a track on my wife's cell phone and car." I say to Luke Sawyer, he knows I wouldn't do anything without having too and he doesn't even give me a look that says he isn't sure about doing it. He just logs onto the computer and pulls up the track on my wife's phone and her car which happen to be in the same place apparently in the middle of the Puget Sound.

"What the fuck?" Luke says as he zooms in on the satellite image, I look hard at the picture, my wife is in the middle of the Puget Sound, or her car and cell phone are.

"I'm going to call her." I say worry ripping through my veins, I don't need this now, not while I'm trying to find my daughter.

"Sir if I may I think she's on a ferry."

"Why would you say that? What the fuck reason has Ana got to be on a ferry?" I growl, I know Luke can't actually answer my questions but my errant wife is now pissing me off.

"That's a ferry route Sir, and she's moving slowly also there's the fact that according to this that should be a ferry."

"I'm going to call her, send Reynolds after her, tell him to keep back but just follow her from when the ferry docks."

"Yes Sir."

I walk off as quick as I can and grab my phone taking a deep breath so I don't freak out, she might have a legitimate explanation as to why she's on a Ferry, I know her head is a mess right now with our daughter missing and Ana doesn't do sitting on her backside worrying. I just don't need her taking unnecessary risks while all the security is holed up here trying to find our daughter.

"Anastasia?"

"What is it Christian have you found her?" I hear the hope in her voice and it brings a lump to my throat.

"No baby I was just wanting to make sure you were ok." I say dejectedly and I hear her sigh.

"I'm fine baby." She replies. "Just trying to clear my head."

"Where are you Ana?"

"Just driving around Christian, I can't sit down and wait for news I'm hoping to see her…"

"I know baby." I sigh not liking the fact she's lying to me, well she may be sort of telling the truth, maybe that's how she ended up on the ferry while driving around.

"I love you Christian."

"I love you too baby, just be safe yeah?"

"I will." She replies before hanging up.

"Reynolds is heading for the dock, he should make it in time for the ferry's arrival." Luke informs me and I nod and put my cell back in my pocket.

"Just make sure that she's safe Luke, keep an eye on the monitor and stay in touch with Reynolds, I don't want to lose my wife as well." I say and Luke grabs my shoulder and gives it a squeeze, there is sometimes a good reason to be on good terms with those you employ, I know he sees my internal struggle, he can see that I just want to scream and cry because I have no idea where my baby is.

"I'll make sure." He says before walking off letting me redeem myself.

* * *

_**Ana**_

I follow Jack for what feels like hours after the ship Docks. We're thankfully back in Seattle, back on familiar territory which alone makes me feel a little safer. I just hope I'm being led to my daughter, it's all that matters to me at this moment. I just want to hold her, make sure she's safe and get her home. Is that too much to ask? I hope not.

We pull up outside a gate that leads to a house on the edge of Lake Washington. I watch as Jack lowers his window and press a button on the gate which causes it to swing open. I swallow hard, trying to dispel all the fears that are welling up inside me as I follow him up the driveway.

He brings his car to a stop and I bring mine beside his before stopping too. I'm so scared, this could lead to so many bad outcomes yet I can't bring myself to do anything but climb out of the car.

"You're on your own from here Ana." Jack says looking apologetic. "I'm sorry I can't do more."

"You've done more than I thought you ever would Jack… what happens from here?"

"I don't know, all I know is that inside that house is your daughter." He says putting his hand on my shoulder. "The door is open. I wish I could help you more but I can't unless I want to end up in a grave or in prison."

"It's ok. Thank you for all you've done." I say as he squeezes my shoulder. I give him one final nod before I turn on my heels and head up to the big blue door that seals my fate. I just hope that whatever fate that is my daughter stays unharmed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Facebook- Steffie Dawn (had to change it)**

**Twitter - SteffieSioned**

**I do not own FSOG, FSD, FSF, any of its characters of affiliates. They belong to E. L. James and I will not profit from this.**

**A/N: So here it is, the one you've all been waiting for. This story is not over yet, there's a lot to happen still. PLEASE, I do not wish to cause anyone offence with this chapter and it may be a trigger for Victims of Sexual Violence/Abuse, you have been warned. **

**Also, you may get confused, answers to some questions will be in the next chapter so please don't waste time with who is he? that will be revealed in chapter 19!**

_**Ana**_

I walk in through the door and find myself in a normal looking foyer with laminated flooring and wooden walls with art covering them. If it wasn't for the fact I was hunting for my daughter I'd probably stop to admire the work.

I'm terrified. I don't know why I am inside, shouldn't I call someone for help? The police? My husband? All I know for certain is Jack isn't lying, my daughter is in here somewhere and that stops me from wasting time calling anyone.

"Hello?" My voice is barely a squeak and I try to cough to free it up. I don't know if I want to face Amaya's kidnapper or just find my daughter or what? I came in here without a plan, without a second thought and yes I'm beginning to regret that. What do I do when I find Amaya? Hopefully I'll be able to grab her and go, yes that seems like the right idea, but to do that I need to not get seen by her kidnapper or anyone else who could be lurking.

I peek my head around the first open door and see my baby girl lying there asleep on the couch, a teddy bear under her arm and her thumb in her mouth.

"Amaya." I breathe, so many emotions rush through me as I take five strides from the door to my daughter. I fall to my knees in front of the couch and stroke my hand through her brown hair, it's matted from sweat and tears. I scan her face, looking for sign of injury but all I see are the stains of her tears. I go to pull her off the couch and into my arms but a voice stops me, my hands hovering over her.

"We meet again Anastasia."

* * *

_**Jack**_

I should get into my car and leave, like I told Ana if I go in there I'll end up dead or in prison. I cannot face him again knowing what he did to me behind bars. If I do, I'll either kill him or end up being killed trying.

I know her daughter is in there for certain. I don't know why I kept in touch, why I answered the phone every time he called. Weakness? Stockholm Syndrome? My shrink thinks I have some dependence on him from the weeks we spent in a cell together and I need to find something else to be dependent on instead of his cruelty and that will help me move on but I don't know how, I'm working on it, I want to move on and live some life after spending ten years in prison.

This is killing me. I don't want what happened to me to happen to Ana and he was obsessed with her, he wanted to fuck her the way he was fucking me. He used my body for his own desires and in the process fucked my head up even more.

"Shit!" I growl reaching into my pocket for my phone, I am going to dial the one number I thought I'd never need to dial when I suddenly spot a black Audi SUV at the gate. It can't come in but I know whose vehicle it is, the philanthropist has a whole fucking fleet of them.

At least someone is here. I don't know what to do. My finger hovers over the number for Christian Grey's personal cell phone as I debate the pro's and con's of calling him. Letting him know I possibly led his wife into the scene of her death will put me in an early grave but it would be the least I deserved. I have to do something more to help her, leading her to Amaya just isn't enough.

I hear a loud scream, one I have heard before and my head whips around to the semi open blue door in a frenzy. I am frozen to the spot in fear.

* * *

_**Ana**_

"What are you doing here?" My voice is so quiet, so unlike my own. "Did you take Amaya?"

"I think I'm the one who's going to be asking the questions here Anastasia." His voice hisses, I haven't heard it in over twenty years but it's still as fresh as yesterday in my mind. I swallow hard, so scared that he will hurt me worse than he ever did before.

"You shared a cell with Jack Hyde." I say quietly and he momentarily looks shocked before regaining his equilibrium.

"That Fucker, I should have known not to trust someone I'd screwed."

"You're not denying it." I say standing up, trying to show that I'm not the scared kid I once was. He's older now, a lot older, if I remember right he's in his late fifties. He looks far more menacing now than he did, he has a tattoo on his neck that wasn't there before and he's bald, not a single hair on his head.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Please… I just want to take my daughter home…"

"And you will. After you fulfil my fantasies." He sneers and I close my eyes tight, Jack told me about these fantasies and I know that I won't be able to just grab my girl and run.

"Ok… I'll do anything just please… don't hurt Amaya."

"I haven't done far have I?" He spits and I give a weak smile.

"No, no you haven't, thank you." I say quietly.

"I don't go for them that young." He says and I nod, trying to be on his side hoping to by myself some time. "Now enough talking, strip." He says and I close my eyes sending a prayer up to the heavens above.

"Not in front of Amaya please?" I beg quietly.

"She'll be asleep for a while there, strong dose of sleeping pill will do that to a kid." He says and I sigh softly, I hope he's right that she won't see this but I also hope that she's ok, that the sleeping pill doesn't kill her.

I try to take my clothes off but my hands shake so much, he steps up to me and removes a knife from his pocket. I flinch as he takes the knife to my clothes, tearing them to shreds before he grabs my hair and yanks my head back eliciting a yelp from my throat.

"I am going to enjoy this and so are you and when I'm done with you Anastasia, then you can take your brat and go." He sneers angrily in my ear I want to scream but I can't, tears fill my eyes but I blink them back, desperate not to let them fall.

He uses his grip on my head to force me to my knees. I wriggle and fight as he unbuckles his belt with one hand while keeping a tight grip on my hair, I'm terrified, the only time I've ever felt fear like this was when I first found Amaya to be missing, that heart stopping moment when you realise everything goes wrong.

"On your hands." He says before pushing me so I land on my hands in perfect doggy position squeeze my eyes shut imagining I'm anywhere but here, I have to be anywhere but here just to survive it. I feel him pulling on remnants of my clothes, bearing more of my body to him. His sick hands trace my behind and I swallow hard, I know what's coming.

I think of home, all my kids out in the meadow, the rest of the family around smiling, laughing. Elliot and Christian at the barbeque…

"Ah!" I scream as a force hits my behind sending me flat onto my face, the wind completely knocked out of me. My behind stings and throbs as he sniggers in sadistic pleasure.

* * *

_**Christian**_

My phone rings and I look at the screen to see a blocked number. No one ever has a reason to call me on a blocked number and my cell phone is unlisted.

"Grey." I snap into the phone, hoping I sound normal to whoever it could be on the other side of the phone.

"Mr Grey, it's Jack Hyde here."

"Hyde?" I spit, what the fuck? I have had a team hunting this man down like the wild animal he is and he has the nerve to call me.

"Ana's in trouble." He says but he doesn't sound like he's happy about it, he sounds… dare I say it? Worried?

"What do you mean she's in trouble Hyde?" I ask my heart thumping loudly in my chest as fear grips me.

"I helped find your daughter, brought Ana to the place… Christian I'm not joking she's in fucking trouble!"

"Where are you?"

"Near Lake Washington." He replies as I head over to Luke who is still tracking Ana's car and cell phone. "Fuck Christian!" He snarls angrily.

"What's happening to my wife Hyde?" I ask hitting Luke on the shoulder to grasp his attention, I think the name Hyde was all that was needed though. Endless possibilities are running through my mind right now.

"I don't have fucking time to explain it Grey just get your fucking security here if you ever want to see your wife and daughter again. I'll do what I can till you get here just fucking hurry, the code for the gate is five one five." He hangs up.

I look at my phone in shock. Was that Jack Hyde saying he was going to help Ana? What the fuck?

"Sir?" Luke snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Everyone needs to get to my wife." I say my voice shaking.

"Yes Sir we're on it."

* * *

_**Jack**_

What the fuck am I doing? I can't stand here knowing what that sick fucker may do to Anastasia. She's never done anything to harm anyone and now she's probably going through one of the worst things imaginable. Fuck jail, fuck death, I can't stand here knowing what could be happening to her.

I hurry to my car and get my weapon from the glove compartment, I hoped I would never have to use this forty calibre glock but right now I'm thankful I bought it. I hurry up the steps into the house, hearing Ana's whimpers coming from the room nearest to the front door as well as hearing his grunts, sounds I'm all too familiar with.

* * *

_**Ana**_

Ten. He hit me ten times before he thrust his dirty penis inside of me, that hurt more than the beating, I wasn't wet for him and the burn that ripped through my insides caused by his penetration is indescribable. I keep my eyes scrunch closed as he grips my hips hard enough to bruise. I am going to be sick. I can't yell anymore. Instead I've slumped forward, laying on my chest, my behind still in the air giving him full access as I keep my thoughts on my children, tucking them into bed at night, reading to them, kissing them and holding them.

"Stop what you're doing Stephen." I cry when I look up to see Jack Hyde standing with a gun aimed at my attacker.

"You gonna shoot me Hyde?" Stephen asks, his voice laced with amusement.

"If I have too." Jack nods, Stephen is still inside of me and I can't help but vomit.

"Go on then, I dare ya Hyde, shoot me." Stephen says as he slips from me. I find the strength to push myself to a crawl and hurry over to my still sleeping daughter, pulling her from the couch and into my lap, the movement doesn't faze her but I feel her breathe against my naked chest and I know she's alive.

"Ana get out of here." Jack says his eyes not leaving Stephen's, I can't move, paralysed with fear and worry. "Now Ana!" Jack yells his eyes meeting mine.

Neither of us saw Stephen take advantage of Hyde dropping eye contact, it takes him two strides to grab hold of the gun arm and I watch in fear as the two men begin fighting for the weapon.

I cling tight to my daughter, sobbing as I pray for Jack to win this one. The gun goes off and I gasp and watch unable to tear my eyes away. Stephen yells and drops to the floor and Jack gives him a kick before hurrying over to me and Amaya.

"Christian is on the way." Jack says removing his jacket and wrapping it around my trembling body.

* * *

_**Jack**_

"I'm so sorry Ana." I whisper my own tears threatening to break through. She flinches as I drape my jacket over her shoulders, I know she's just gone through something so traumatic.

"It wasn't you." She says, her voice tiny and uncertain.

"I should have known."

"You helped me." She says her voice breaking as the tears set in. "Thank you."

My own tears come free at those two words. How can she possibly thank me? If I'd come in with her in the first place maybe she wouldn't have been raped! I'm a selfish man, an animal, how the hell can she sit there and thank me?

I look over to Stephen who is rolling like crazy on the floor. I shot him in lower abdomen, probably hit his stomach and wasn't a through and through but there isn't too much blood so I'm not worried about him dying. Fuck he can die for all I care.

"Hyde?! Ana?!"

* * *

_**Christian**_

I run into the house and yell for my wife and Hyde. I hear some strange grumbling coming from the room just right of the door and I rush to hit praying that no harm has come to my wife. What I see breaks me. My wife is naked other than a jacket I can see to be Hyde's draped over her shoulders, she's holding tight to our sleeping daughter, our peaceful baby who has no idea what is going on around her... At least I pray that she is sleeping...

"Ana." I say quietly as I approach her, the team bursting in behind me.

"Sir…" Taylor stops me going any closer to my wife who is shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Jack has her hand and although it kills me I know he's helping her, somehow I know he's not a threat to her and I'm not jealous.

"What the fuck happened here Taylor?" I ask desperate for some answers even though I know Taylor is as clueless as me.

"I don't know, police and ambulances are on the way." He says and I nod before taking a careful step towards my wife.

"Ana, Christian's here, I'm going to move to let him come beside you ok?" Jack's voice is soft, as if he's speaking to a child not a grown woman but right now I see my wife in a childlike manner, curled up in an upright foetus position, cradling our baby in her arms.

"Ana baby…" I say stepping towards her again before kneeling.

"Take it real slow, any sudden movements could set her mind off." Jack says quietly. I look at him, my mouth is open and my eyes show how horrified I am.

"What happened to my wife Hyde?"

"I was too late." He says his eyes brimming with tears. "I'm sorry Christian, I was too late."

"Ana?" I ask reaching my hand towards her but she flinches, my wife flinches from my touch and it breaks my heart. "Baby it's just me."

"Christian?" Her eyes finally meet mine but I don't see the beautiful sparkle in her sapphire orbs, instead I see nothing, her eyes are empty.

"Yeah it's me. Is Amaya ok?"

"He gave her sleeping pills, she's alive." At least that's one thing, my baby girl is alive.

"Can I take her?" I ask and Ana's grip on Amaya tightens. "Please baby I've missed her so much." I say my own tears surfacing.

Ana reluctantly loosens her grip and slowly begins to pass Amaya over to me. As Hyde told me to I don't make any sudden movements, letting Ana take the lead. Once Amaya is my arms Ana pulls Hyde's jacket tighter around her body.

"The ambulances are here Sir." Taylor says from the door way just seconds before EMT's rush into the room.

"Please my wife." I say and one woman hurries over. Ana cowers trying to hide inside the jacket but the EMT takes notice and begins approaching with less sudden movements.

"Hi sweetheart, my name is Jackie, what's your name?"

"Ana." Her voice so meek, so quiet, where's my strong independent wife?

"Hi Ana, ok I want to just check you over and then get you to the hospital, will you let me do that?" Jackie obviously knows what she's doing here, I'm glad about that because I have no fucking idea what to do.

Ana looks at her, almost as if she's reading her before she gives a timid nod. It breaks my heart to see this, what the fuck happened to my wife?

"Ok, can you tell me where hurts?" Jackie asks gently as she kneels beside me. Ana's eyes reach mine and then she looks at Jackie before shaking her head in the negative, what the hell? She can't say where hurts?

"Sir would you mind taking that little one to be checked over?" Jackie asks, I look at Ana but her eyes are now on the floor and she makes no move to look up at me. I know that she can say where hurts and my guess is the same as Jackie's, she doesn't want to say in front of me. Why? What the fuck happened that she can't say in front of me?

"Fine." I say quietly, I guess she knows what she's doing even if I don't like it, I don't want to leave Ana.

"Can you tell me now?" I hear Jackie ask as I hand Amaya over to another EMT, I know she's alive, that's enough for the moment though I need to know what happened to her she looks fine in comparison to my wife. .

"He beat me." I hear my wife say and I squeeze my eyes shut. "With his belt."

My fists clench and I see red. I storm to where the man is being treated and unleash my fury on him. Taylor and Luke come over to me and drag me away from the whimpering piece of shit on the floor.

"Enough! Enough Christian, calm the fuck down, Ana needs you calm down."

"Christian! Please Christian!" Ana's sobbing voice brings me back into the space I'm in. I look around and find her hysterical and I rush over to her.

"Ana, baby." I take her into my arms and though she struggles first my whispered reassurances is enough to calm her down.

"Mr Grey we need to get your wife to the hospital."

"Of course. Please can I carry her?" I ask scared to let her go.

"Of course." Jackie nods. I'm grateful right now I don't want to be apart from my wife or my daughter.

"Hyde."

"Yes Christian?"

"Follow us to the hospital, I think Ana may want to see you." I say my voice breaking and he gives me a small nod, how the fuck is this the same man that tried to kill my wife ten years ago? I need to know exactly what happened, then I'll decide if he needs to be fucking beaten black and blue but to my knowledge all he did was help my wife. I also want to talk to him, find out exactly how the fuck my wife came to be in this situation, how he's involved, I am going to interrogate the fucker before the police can and if I find out he's in any way to blame for my wife's condition I'll kill him.

"The police want a statement from you Mr Hyde." Taylor says as we head for the door.

"Tell them they can get one down at the hospital Taylor, I think my wife will want to see Mr Hyde." I snarl, I am not in the mood to even try my patience with Seattle PD.

"Yes Sir." Taylor nods but he eyes Jack suspiciously, I understand why, I'm suspicious too but Ana is who's important right now. I can only imagine what she's gone through.

"Taylor find out everything about this man." I say signalling to the man still being treated by EMT's. "and call the family."

"Yes Sir."


	19. Chapter 19

**Facebook- Steffie Dawn (had to change it)**

**Twitter - SteffieSioned**

**I do not own FSOG, FSD, FSF, any of its characters of affiliates. They belong to E. L. James and I will not profit from this.**

**Doing one chapter in everyones POV, don't worry everything is going to come out eventually! Don't badger me about it not making sense, it won't do for a while!**

_**Christian**_

They've rushed Ana off leaving me stuck in the hallway alone. They've sedated her, they had to as in the ambulance she became violent and aggressive when the EMT tried to examine her and give her some oxygen. I've never seen Ana like that, she was like a wild animal and whatever she was seeing in her mind's eye was horrifying because her mind wasn't in that ambulance with us.

My Mom has Amaya in the paediatrics ward and I've been told that she's fine and that she will be just fine when she wakes though she's likely to sleep for a few more hours. That's good, I want to be there when she wakes but I know my wife needs me too, my Ana.

What the fuck happened to her? I don't understand what the hell happened. I cannot wrap my head around any of this.

"Mr Grey?"

I spin on my heels to face three people. They look official and important. What the fuck do they want? My wife is being treated for God knows what at the minute and I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Yes." I growl threateningly.

"Hi my name is Melissa Daniels, this is Detective Lorraine Meadows and Detective Tyler Rhodes. We work in SPD's Sexual Assault and Child Abuse unit. I'm a victim advocate and I've been assigned to your wife's case."

I look at them horrified. Sexual Assault? Child Abuse? What the fuck?

"My wife was sexually assaulted?" I ask my voice trembling.

"We don't know that for certain Mr Grey, we were called in when the on scene officers found that your wife was naked." Melissa Daniels explains as she tucks a lock of auburn hair behind her ear. "Mr Grey, I'd like to speak with you alone briefly, explain my job to you before I meet your wife."

"Of course." I reply, I don't know what else to do, I feel like I've just been hit over by a steam roller.

Melissa Daniels guides me over to some uncomfortable looking blue plastic seats and I sit down beside her. I don't say nothing and keep my eyes on my hands unable to comprehend that my wife may have been sexually assaulted.

"Mr Grey…"

"Call my Christian." I don't want formalities here, not with this, I can't bare it…

"Christian, as a victim advocate it will be my job to prepare your wife…"

"Ana…"

"Ana, prepare Ana to make her statement to the police, I will also sit in on the rape kit if she consents to having one, I will basically hold her hand through this whole process until the end that includes going to court and everything. I will be responsible for her emotional support network as an outside advisor, being a person who isn't immediate family that she can tell all too if she wants. I am a support, I don't work for the police I work with them as a sound board between the victim and the police. Do you understand?" She's got an angelic voice, soft, caring, she reminds me a little of Ana actually.

"Yeah I understand." I say quietly, what else can I say?

"So I was hoping you'd let me go in and introduce myself to Ana alone, explain to her my job and then find out a little about what happened and where to go from here. Once she's ready then the police will need to do a statement but that won't be until she's ready."

"Ok." I can tell that this woman is completely on Ana's side, that she will wait for Ana to be ready to talk to the police. I don't like the thought of Ana dealing with her alone but somehow I know this woman is talking from experience, she knows Ana will open up to her more without me there and somehow I know that I have to trust her.

"Good, ok, the police will need statements from everyone who was on the scene I believe you were there at some point." She looks at my bloodied knuckles and I manage a small nod. "Ok then can you organise all that, give the names to the police and so on while I go and find out if Ana's available to talk?" It's like she knows I need something to control and she's giving me just that.

"Ok." I say quietly.

"Ok." She smiles reassuringly and takes my hands to give them a squeeze. "From the little I know about your wife Christian, she's a strong woman and whatever she's been through she'll get through it, I'll support her but she needs your support too." She says getting to her feet. I finally allow my eyes to meet hers and they have a small sadness to them that I didn't expect. I give her a curt nod and she takes it as her dismissal and wonders off, it doesn't take long for the two detectives to arrive in front of me.

"Mr Grey, we'll need to take your statement, we'd also like the names of anyone else who was on the premises at any time, we have a children's advocate who is waiting to meet you to talk to your daughter. I know she's young but we will need some form of statement from her but we do have experts who will work with her…"

"Please don't traumatise my baby anymore." I whisper tears brimming in my eyes.

"We won't Mr Grey but we do need to know if any harm came to her." The female Detective, Meadows I believe, says.

"Ok." I nod my voice a tense whisper. "Now what?"

"Let's start with everyone who was on the premises, we'll need to interview them all and have other detectives on standby to decrease the time this will take."

"Ok Jack Hyde, Jason Taylor, Luke Sawyer, my wife… my daughter…" My voice shakes and I have to squeeze the edge of my eyes to hold back my tears. "and Simon Reynolds."

"Are they available to talk to our team?"

"Yes they're on their way here." I say hoping I'm right because Jack Hyde has some explaining to do.

"Ok. That's good, now can you tell us what happened from your point?"

"I was tracking my wife's car and cell phone, something was off about her and with our daughter missing she was running around without security, it's not that I don't trust her it's I don't trust everyone else. I was too caught up looking for Amaya to be too strict on security. Luke Sawyer was monitoring her and I called her when I saw she was on a ferry, she said she was fine she was driving around clearing her head a little and I guess looking out for our baby…" I squeeze my hands closed in tight fist and release them hoping to release some of the tension. "Less than an hour had gone by and I got a phone call from Jack Hyde, he said that Ana was in trouble, he sounded so panicked and I knew he wasn't kidding me so I got my security to get her exact location and we jumped in the cars. When we got there we heard a gunshot, we couldn't move fast enough. In the house we found that man shot bleeding on the floor, my wife naked with our daughter in her arms and Jack Hyde crouching beside her… who is he?"

"We don't have any details on him yet, he was rushed straight into surgery with the GSW to the abdomen."

"That's all I can tell you. You might be better of talking to Jack Hyde, he knows more than me…"

"Mr Grey." I look up to the eyes of security guard and he gives me a tense nod, behind him Jack Hyde stands looking like a lost fucking puppy.

"You are?"

"Jason Taylor head of security, this is Jack Hyde."

"Oh right well we'll talk to Mr Hyde next then." Detective Meadows said and Hyde looked terrified.


	20. Chapter 20

**Facebook- Steffie Dawn (had to change it)**

**Twitter - SteffieSioned**

**I do not own FSOG, FSD, FSF, any of its characters of affiliates. They belong to E. L. James and I will not profit from this.**

**Doing one chapter in everyones POV, don't worry everything is going to come out eventually! Don't badger me about it not making sense, it won't do for a while!**

**Also I don't explain the procedure of the rape kit in this chapter because it will all be described in the next chapter or the one after that from Ana's POV. **

*****WARNING*** This chapter does continue to discuss rape and may be a trigger to some readers, reader discretion is advised!***WARNING*****

_**Melissa Daniels**_

Entering Ana Grey's room is hard, it's always hard, no victim is ever the same, no case is ever easy and I know this one will be unique and painful in its entirety.

It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, the blinds are shut and only a dim bedside lamp gives any light into the room, just illuminating on small corner.

I see Ana Grey on the bed, her back is to me and she's shaking and from experience I know the shaking is her sobbing and not shivering from cold.

I'm experienced and I know my job just as I know victims and my most important job at this moment is to not startle Ana, to build up communication with her and get her to trust me before I guide her through giving her statement and possibly go through a rape kit.

"Ana?" I say quietly once the door behind me has clicked shut. She turns quickly to look at me, her eyes wide with terror, I instantly put my hands up to the side of my head in surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you Ana, you're safe now sweetheart." I say quietly and she blinks and lets out the breath she was holding in fear. "My name is Melissa Daniels and I'm the victim advocate assigned to your case. May I come closer? I'd like to explain my job to you before we go any further." She's hesitant, they always are, her brown hair is matted and fanned out on the pillow behind her, beautiful blue orbs look empty, dead almost. It's a look I've seen dozens of times before but each one burns into my memory and hurts me just as deeply.

"Ok." She whispers and I give her a reassuring smile before dropping my hands and making my way slowly across the room so not to startle her. I walk around to the window and find a chair already beside my bed, my hand signals it automatically and she gives a small nod allowing me to sink into it.

I fill her in on my job, how I work with the SPD but most importantly how I basically will be there for her, how I will be her guide through everything. She's listening, taking in every word I say though her face is emotionless, I know she's withdrawing into herself and it's going to be a hard fight for her to face everything.

"So Ana my first question is probably going to be the hardest ok?" I say quietly and she nods. "Were you raped?"

I see her checking me out again, her blue eyes searching my face for something though I couldn't possibly work out what. I know she's traumatised, I can see that much.

"I didn't fight him." Her voice is so quiet, she sounds like a little child who has been punished and is now giving her very apologetic explanation.

"That doesn't matter Ana." I say quietly reaching my hand slowly for hers, I stop right by her hand and let her make the move to touch me, I'm glad when she slips her own hand into mine and I give her a small squeeze, it means that the connection I needed to build and the trust I had to establish has been done and that's important if I'm going to help her in any way.

"I knew what he was going to do." She says closing her eyes and letting out a breath that sounds painful.

"You knew he was going to rape you?" I ask gently, this doesn't get easier for any victim, they have to tell their stories over and over again and it doesn't get easier.

"I knew he was going to rape me, I knew he was going to beat me." She says tears pooling in her blue eyes and like many I have seen before she blinks them away and rubs her free hand, the one not holding mine, across them.

"It's ok to cry Ana, if you need to cry I'll wait for when you're ready ok?" I tell her firmly but with a softness to my voice that I know she recognises and senses, I need her to be completely sure in herself though I know for the coming weeks she's going to be anything but sure or certain of herself.

"He was my Mom's third husband." She says squeezing her eyes shut before a sob breaks out from her and she begins to convulse in distressful tears.

All I can do is sit there and stroke my thumb across the back of her hand and let her cry it out. Crying is good, crying means she's facing what is happening to her, she's not blocking it out and pretending it happened to someone else or didn't happen at all.

"He almost did it before…" I just about make out through her wails. "I ran away and then went to live with Ray…I knew what he was going to do… but Amaya…"

I know Amaya is her daughter and she had been kidnapped and now without her having to tell me everything is falling into place.

"He didn't rape me… because I knew what he was going to do… I didn't fight… I didn't say no…" She's hysterical now and I know that any words she tries to say will be lost within her sobs. It breaks my heart, it always does listening to victims stories but this one… I've not faced anything like this before… she knew what he was going to do and she didn't say no but it's still rape unless she gave consent… did she consent to him penetrating her? I need her calm so I can establish whether rape occurred or not before I can discuss the rape kit with her.

"Ana sweetheart listen to me ok?" I say quietly and she compresses her sobs into dry hiccups and looks at me to show she's listening. "Did you invite him to have intercourse with you?"

"No." Her voice is so tiny, the distress obvious in her face.

"Did you tell him he could in any way?"

"No."

"Did he ask for your consent? Did he ask if it was ok for him to penetrate you?"

"No."

Then I think we have a case of rape but I can't say that, she has to give the outcry, I need her to tell me the words herself before I can ask her to consent to a rape kit.

"Ana, I need you to tell me if he raped you." I tell her as gently as I can and she lets loose another sob before nodding hard. "Yeah?"

"He raped me." She says before she's overcome by hysterical sobs once more.

Her grip on my hand is borderline painful but I won't shrug her off, I know for many women I am their anchor through these cases and I know that Ana having latched onto me the way she has that for her I'm going to be like that. I can do nothing but wait while she sobs and until she calms I can say no more.

It takes a god ten maybe fifteen minutes before she quietens and I hate to be the burden of some more possible bad news but we have to talk properly now.

"Ok Ana, I need to ask you if you would consent to doing a rape kit but first I'm going to explain to you exactly what the procedure is, you can choose to only have some aspects of it and that's fine but the police need the evidence that they will get from the procedure as well as you needing the treatment so can you keep that in mind as I explain the procedure to you?" She gives a tiny nod and shifts in discomfort in the bed before giving me a small nod to start explaining the procedure.

The explaining of the procedure is easy, it's just science talk but I know once the victims consents that's where the challenge begins for both of us. I will be the one reassuring her, supporting her, explaining exactly what is happening to her the entire time and it's a long time. Most rape kits can take six hours or more to complete and to the victim it probably feels like much longer.

After I explain I tell Ana she doesn't have to decide straight away but I see a flare in her blue eyes, something I can't even begin to describe and I know it's an emotion, she's finally showing me she's feeling something other than dead.

"I want to do it." She says. "All of it."

I can only nod and give her a reassuring smile though inside I feel relief, if we're going to prove this scumbag actually raped her we need evidence.


	21. Chapter 21

**Facebook- Steffie Dawn (had to change it)**

**Twitter - SteffieSioned**

**I do not own FSOG, FSD, FSF, any of its characters of affiliates. They belong to E. L. James and I will not profit from this.**

*****WARNING*** This chapter does continue to discuss rape and may be a trigger to some readers, reader discretion is advised!***WARNING*****

_**Jack Hyde**_

"I must explain before we begin Mr Hyde that this is an informal statement and anything you say to us can and will be used in evidence and in our investigation, you must not leave the state until the investigation is complete do you understand?" The female detective who introduced herself as Meadows explained.

"I do." I reply, I know even if I don't get done for this I'm done for, I broke my parole by shooting Stephen so I'm going back to prison.

"Can you please begin at the beginning and we'll keep our questions until the end." She says and I nod and take a sip of the crap coffee Grey's security bought over to me before I begin.

"I shared a cell with Stephen, he had unhealthy obsession with Ana Grey. When her daughter went missing I knew he was involved and I contacted him. He made no attempt at denying his involvement telling me how she was a double of her mother and he was going to take care of her till she was older and then make her his just how he wish he could do with Ana. I contacted Mrs Grey and told her I could help her and she met up with me, I told her all I could and then told her I'd continue to help by finding her daughter. I found where Stephen had Amaya, met with Mrs Grey and told her and took her to the house. I couldn't go in, I couldn't face going in and facing him so I allowed Mrs Grey to go alone… then I realised what a mistake I had made in doing so and so I contacted Mr Grey before I went into the house. I found Stephen raping Mrs Grey, I had a gun so I told him to leave her, while I watched Mrs Grey move away he pounced on me, while we fought for the gun it went off and I saw that Stephen was shot I moved over to Mrs Grey and then her husband arrived with his security." That's a brief summary and I know for now that's enough though I will need a lawyer and I will be arrested and questioned formally.

"Are you speaking to my client without counsel?" I look up to see a very familiar face glaring at the cops in front of me.

"You are?" Meadows asks, the other guy with her is so quiet, just taking notes silently leaving her to do all the questioning.

"Carrick Grey, I will be Mr Hyde's lawyer for this case and as Mr Hyde is a parolee with counsel already in place anything he has just told you is inadmissible." Carrick Grey means business and the cop closes her eyes and sighs, he must be right and that means that they can't arrest me on anything yet.

"Fair enough but this was only an informal statement so we could begin our investigation Councillor I hope you understand that we're working your Daughter-in-law's possible rape." Meadows isn't going to back down easily, that much is obvious.

"I understand but if it wasn't for this man my daughter-in-law and granddaughter may have suffered a great deal more than they did. Now I believe you have other people to question and so I would like some time with my client.

The cops walk away and I look at Mr Grey as he parks himself in front of me and pulls out an iPad from his bag.

"Ok Jack, I swear to God I find out that you're to blame for any of this I will throw you to the dogs but from what we've gathered so far you helped Ana and Amaya and for that I'm going to help you."

"It's my fault she was raped… I should never have let her go in there alone, I knew what he was capable of, you should throw me to the dogs Mr Grey." I tell him, I'm admitting guilt now and that way it won't be able to bite me later and I don't want his help, I should have done a lot more to help Ana than what I did.

"Let's start by you telling me how you could have possibly known what this man would have done to Anastasia."

"Because he raped me repeatedly when we shared a cell." I tell him my eyes not leaving his, his surprise is blinked away quickly and I know he's struggling to move onto the next question. "Stephen was obsessed with Ana, he often told me what he would do to her if he could, he also mentioned possibly taking one of her daughters, one of the twins that looked so much like her. When I heard the report about Amaya being missing, I knew Mr Grey I just knew it was him. I had his details so I contacted him and he confessed to having her, that's when I first made contact with Ana."

"What did you tell her to get her to trust you?" This is spat at me and I'm not surprised, he probably thinks I manipulated her into trusting me.

"I told her the truth Mr Grey, how I know knew how all the women I had ever hurt felt because I had felt it myself and I apologised. Ana… sees the good in everyone and I know she saw the honesty of my words that day, of course, with her daughter missing I also understand she would have done anything for her safe return."

"Yes she would have." Carrick mutters. "Do you know any more about this man?"

"No… I'm sorry all I know is his name and that he had an obsession with Ana from the first day I met him."

"Did you shoot him?"

"I think so."

"That's not an answer Hyde, yes or no?"

"We both were holding on the gun and were fighting for it when it went off."

"You'll probably be arrested and bail will be denied but I don't see you being charged with anything or ending up in court and you'll soon be free again that's if you're telling me the truth."

"I am Sir." I tell him, I don't have a reason to lie anymore. I just wish I could have done something to stop Stephen getting to Ana.

"Good, now then don't speak to the cops I'll arrange a time for you to go to the station to give your statement but until then I need to be with my son."


	22. Chapter 22

**Facebook- Steffie Dawn (had to change it)**

**Twitter - SteffieSioned**

**I do not own FSOG, FSD, FSF, any of its characters of affiliates. They belong to E. L. James and I will not profit from this.**

*****WARNING*** This chapter does continue to discuss rape and may be a trigger to some readers, reader discretion is advised!***WARNING*****

_**Ana**_

"Ok Ana, we'll do what we can to make this process as quick and as painless for you as possible." Coleen explains as she finishes setting up the table with the contents of the kit or as she called it the Sexual Assault Forensic Evidence kit or SAFE Kit. She's the SANE Nurse, or the Sexual Assault Nurse Examiner.

I eye up all the instruments with fear and trepidation. All I want is a shower and then a bath and maybe another shower to wash that disgusting man from my body. I feel him still, the burning between my legs and on my backside a constant reminder of him.

"Ana she's going to draw blood first." Melissa says gently as she holds my hand, I'm glad she's here, I knew at once when she walked into my room that she was going to be some sort of saviour to me.

"Christian can't know." I say quietly and she gives my hand a squeeze.

"Can't know what honey."

"What happened, he can't know." I squeeze her hand tight when I feel the needle penetrate my arm, I guess that my talking to Melissa allows Coleen the old grey haired nurse to get on with her job. "He loved the fact that I was only his… I'm not his anymore." I say the tears squeezing out of my eyes the way my blood seeps out of the small pipe connected to the needle in me.

"Ana, I'm sure your husband loves you and just wants to support you through all of this." Melissa says and I shake my head, he'll never look at me the same again.

"That's the blood done." Coleen's voice startles me and I squeeze Melissa's hand tightly, I wouldn't be surprised if she needs an x-ray from broken bones or at least had a bruised hand tomorrow, I'm so jumpy and unsure of everything. I'm so scared and have been from the moment I was in the ambulance but Melissa is a calming influence, her constant mutterings of how I'm safe and no one can hurt me anymore is a small comfort. "Right now I need to swab inside your mouth, can you open up for me?"

I close my eyes when I see the swab coming towards me and I open my mouth. The cotton rubs along my upper mouth then is replaced by a second which swabs my tongue. It's horrible, so dry but when I open my eyes Melissa has a glass of water already for me.

"Thank you." I whisper before taking a long hearty sip enjoying the coolness on my throat.

"Easy Ana, sip gently." She says helping me pull the water from my mouth, I'm so thirsty I take another small sip before handing her the glass. Coleen is quiet just slipping the swabs into a tube before writing on them and then placing them in a bag.

"Now I need a hair sample." Coleen says and I look at Melissa fearfully.

"She's going to pluck out ten to fifteen pieces of your hair just so any hair we find on your clothes or body can be compared they may be yours but they could also be his." I nod and swallow hard allowing Coleen to step forward with the tweezers.

I keep a tight grip on Melissa's hand while my hair is plucked from my head, each one sharp and uncomfortable.

"Ana can you tell me everything about this man. Your Mom's third husband?"

"Why?" I ask grimacing as another hair is plucked from my head.

"The police will want to know, tell me first, practice saying it out loud." Melissa explains and I sigh and nod.

"Stephen was my Mom's third husband, he often threatened to spank me and often he would threaten me with a belt. One night he came into my room with his belt bent in half and he was smacking it against his hand and he said that I'd been really bad and I had to be punished. I was terrified and when he sat on the bed beside me I was frozen. He started running his hand up and down my leg, I was on top of the covers…"

"That's the hair done." Coleen says quietly and Melissa gives me a reassuring smile. "We'll do the nails next."

"Ok Ana Coleen is going to bring a table in front of you now and she's going to scrape beneath your nails and cut them, it's a little uncomfortable but keep talking to me ok?" I can only nod, I feel so uncertain of everything but present my hands on the little table as soon as it is in front of me.

"Ok tell me about when Stephen was touching your leg." Melissa encourages distracting me from Coleen.

"It felt wrong and I was scared but then my Mom came home and he left my room, I called Ray my step-dad the next morning and told him about how he'd scared me with the belt but I didn't want Mom to know and Ray organised for me to go back to him. That's why I knew what he was going to do, growing older learning about sex and stuff I realised the way he'd touched my leg had been sexual and I think… I think if Mom hadn't come home when she did then he would have raped me then." Melissa just nods, listening to me intently while my nails are cut and scarped onto the white sheet. "That's how I knew in the house what he was going to do, when he told me to strip I just knew… especially with everything Jack had said."

"What had Jack said?" Melissa asks when I break almost in tears again.

"He said that the man he shared a cell with in prison who had Amaya had raped him and when he did rape him he used to say how he would use me, how he would rape me and stuff and use me and when I saw him… it was just too obvious." I say my voice getting tighter and tighter with the lump in my throat.

I watch the rest of my nails get scraped and clipped in silence unsure what else to say. I don't want to think about it but it's all I can think about. I can't wait for this to be over though we're only heading for the third hour and that means we're not even half way through yet.

Once all the bags are labelled and the slides are bagged I wait for my next instructions having already re-taken hold of Melissa's hand.

"Ok Ana, now I need you to stand up and take off your gown standing on that sheet just there by the curtain."

"Why?" I ask terrified of being naked again, I'm shivering with fear as I grip tightly to Melissa's hand.

"Coleen needs to use a lumalight on your body to look for fluids to swab and after that she's going to use a soft brush to brush your skin for any hair or fibres then after that she'll need to photograph any marks. It's going to be a long process Ana but I know you can do this, I will be here too, I won't leave you and you can hold my hand the entire time."

I sigh and then nod, I feel so drained now all I want to do is sleep but I know that won't be coming for a long time.

I stand on the white sheet and take my gown off quickly. Melissa is quick to shove it in a bag and then re-take my hand while Coleen turns off the lights. In the dark I'm terrified and grip tighter to Melissa's hand but then Coleen turns on a blue light and I can see her face again.

The blue light is dragged over every inch of my body. I'm instructed to part my legs and have my arms out and all I want to do is cower in the corner but instead I bite my lip tight in fear and grip tight to Melissa's hand. Swabs are taken of certain parts of my body and each one has me rigid in fear it's like I'm expecting it to happen again, like each unexpected touch has me thinking he's going to do it to me again even though rationally I know he isn't and I'm thankful Melissa is here to remind me that I'm safe and no one can hurt me.

After the swabs are taken the light goes back on and the soft brush is ran over my body. I'm quivering the entire time, if I was at home and Christian' had this brush I'm sure it would be a pleasurable experience but I'm so scared and vulnerable, especially being here naked.

After the brush I'm photographed from head to toe, every bruise and mark is photographed and marked on Coleen's clipboard all the while Melissa reminds me that I'm safe and no one will hurt me here.

It feels like a lot longer than it is, a quick glance at the clock and I see we've been at this just over four hours now. I wish I knew how long exactly this would take, then maybe I wouldn't be so nervous about it all.

Once they're done with the photographs Coleen hands me a new gown and a big fluffy white robe that I waste no time in getting into with Melissa's help. My whole body is sore now, every muscle feels like it's being weighed down and I'm so thankful when I lie back down on the exam table.

"Ok Ana now comes the hard bit." Melissa says I roll my eyes at her, how much harder can all of this really get? That's when I see Coleen bringing stirrups from the side of the table and I tighten my hold on Melissa once again. "First she's going to comb your pubic hair then take a sample of yours just like with the hair on your head and then she's going to swab you both your vagina and your anus." I shake my head I can't…

"Listen to me Ana, you can do this ok?" Melissa is looking right into my eye reassuring me as much as she can.

"I don't want her to…" I say my tears spilling freely. "He didn't touch me there…"

"Where sweetie your anus?" Melissa is obviously comfortable with the terms and I nod. "That doesn't matter, fluids could have gotten there by running ok? She'll be as quick as she can…"

"Ok." I close my eyes and turn my head right to Melissa who I suspect gives a nod for Coleen to start.

She's quick but I feel everything, it's not painful but it's not painless either. Swab after swab and it feels like hours. I whimper and shift awkwardly and I know I'm not making the job easier for Coleen but this is horrible!

When it's over she removes my legs from the stirrups and I instantly bring them up to my chest and curl up in foetal position. Melissa strokes my hair and utters reassurances while I cry, I know she's been here with women before so she doesn't reassure me much this time.

"Ana Coleen needs to give you a few shots and some pills." Melissa says making my eyes snap open in shock. "They're to prevent STI's STD's and pregnancy."

"I'm already pregnant." I say and Coleen and Melissa's eyes meet.

"Ok then we won't need you to take the morning after pill and everything else is safe for you and baby."

I nod and allow Coleen to give me the pills and water, she explains what each one does before I take it and am shocked as she runs off names of STI's and STD's that I've only ever really heard when I was in school and in health class.

Then comes the shots and Coleen explains gently that I will need to be tested again in three months and in six months for HIV because just because this first test might come back negative that doesn't mean that I haven't contracted it and that almost has me vomiting.

I'm explained how when I'm discharged I'll be given prescriptions that will help prevent infections and other stuff but I'm not blocking most of it out, I just want to curl up and cry.

When it's done Melissa has me back in the wheelchair and back in my own room to rest. There's juice waiting for me on the table and once in bed I sip at a carton and lay back closing my eyes wanting sleep to take me.

"Ana, I know you're probably exhausted it is now one am but I need to ask you about giving your statement to the police. Do you want to do it now or would you prefer to wait until morning?"

"I want a shower." I say quietly my eyes still closed.

"Ok, I'll get Coleen in here as soon as she's finished getting the paperwork for the rape kit for you to sign that it's ok for them to test it and then we'll get you in the shower ok?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Facebook- Steffie Dawn (had to change it)**

**Twitter - SteffieSioned**

**I do not own FSOG, FSD, FSF, any of its characters of affiliates. They belong to E. L. James and I will not profit from this.**

*****WARNING*** This chapter does continue to discuss rape and may be a trigger to some readers, reader discretion is advised!***WARNING*****

_**Christian**_

I pace back and forth along the waiting room floor desperate for some news on my wife. It's been three hours since that Melissa woman went to speak to her and I've heard nothing since. I've been to see Amaya and she's fine but they think she'll be asleep for a few more hours, Elliot and Kate are with her now just in case she does wake even though the Doctors aren't to hopeful that will be until morning at the earliest.

Mom has finally gone to see what she can find out about Ana, the Detectives are dying to speak to her but I told them the next person in to see my wife will be me as I need to know that she's ok. I keep replaying the fact that she may have been assaulted or raped around in my head. My poor Ana! I just want to hold her and apologise, if I'd just worked harder to find our daughter I could have prevented this! I can't even believe that she may have been raped by whoever this man is.

Then police of course are telling me nothing but I have Taylor and Luke working on it, they're the best of the best so if anyone can figure out who these people are then it's them.

Carla and Ray are here of course. They're terrified not knowing what is going on with Ana and it kills me that I don't have any answers for them, Carla has done nothing but sob even when she went to see Amaya she just continuously cried.

Thankfully all the kids are at home with Gail, they've been told that Amaya is fine and that she's just in the hospital to be checked over which is true, she's under observation and they'll figure out if the pills have done any long term damage when she wakes. What they don't know of course is that something has happened to Ana.

"Christian." Mom says quietly as she comes into the room.

"Where's Ana Mom?" I ask near tears as she takes my hand, it's not good… I know it can't be good Mom looks like she's about to sob and so I know that whatever it is she is going to tell me it's going to be heart-wrenching.

"Ana consented to a rape kit Son, that's where she is now in the gynaecology suite with a SANE nurse and the advocate." I bury my palms into my eyes to hide the sudden onslaught of tears. My wife was raped. "She's going to need you now Christian, more than ever before. Whatever thoughts you're having about finding the man who did this to her and finishing him off they have to stop now and you need to prepare yourself to see Ana."

I grab my Mom in a tight embrace and sob, my baby, my Ana… I can't believe this. Someone raped her, my wife! I am in such a state of mixed emotions, I want to hunt this man down and kill him but I also just want to be with my wife, holding her, reassuring her.

"I need to see her." I hiccup as Grace runs her hand through my hair like Ana often does when I'm upset or angry.

"I know but you can't at the moment, the rape kit is in the middle of being done and you barging in there would cause her a lot of distress, the kit can take a good few hours so I think it's probably best for you to go and get your head down."

"I can't leave her." I say desperate for my Mom to understand.

"Then go and sort out getting her some pyjamas and a robe and a change of clothes, from what I understand she's not badly injured and they'll discharge her in the morning." Grace explains but I don't understand her words, not badly injured? She's been raped for fuck sakes if that's not injured then I don't fucking know what is.

* * *

It's been seven long hours. I've been back to see Amaya a few times and I've filled Carla and Ray in on what has happened to Ana and why they can't see her. I didn't tell Kate or Elliot, it's up to Ana if they're allowed to know though I do know they would support her if they did know, they're her siblings just as they are mine.

Finally a nurse comes towards me in the waiting room and she kneels down in front of me cupping her hands around mine which are clasped together, elbows on my knees.

"I heard you've been a demanding young man." She jokes with a twinkle in her old brown eyes and I give her a small shrug. "I can tell you that Ana did very well and she's back in her room asking for a shower, I saw the bag you had taken in for her but I'm going to ask you to be patient just a little longer after her shower she might be more receptive to seeing you."

"She doesn't want to see me?" I ask horrified, why wouldn't Ana want to see me I'm her husband, the love of her life in the same way she is mine.

"She's been through something very traumatic Sweetie, right now she's afraid of everything and everyone though she's latched on to the victim advocate Melissa and she was quite happy with me being her SANE nurse. She mentioned she didn't want you to know what had even happened though I found out when I processed the kit you'd already found out. From experience I can tell you a lot of spouses don't want their husbands or wives finding out they were raped for so many different reasons, what you need to do right now is find out exactly what you plan to tell her when I do let you into her room because the slightest hint of you not being on her side is going to send her into a downward spiral do you understand me?"

This nurse doesn't know me, she doesn't know Ana but she does know rape victims and that's why I nod as she squeezes my hands, if anyone is going to make me say the right thing to Ana it's going to be this woman. I don't know why Ana wouldn't want me to know what happened to her, we've never had any secrets in our marriage hence why we're still together ten years later.

"Good now I'm going to help her shower and get her back in bed while you think through exactly what you're going to tell her." She says getting to her feet, I give her a small nod and she gives me a thin lipped apologetic smile before she walks off.

I hate having to wait, I want to see Ana and see for myself that she's alright physically. I know that emotionally she's traumatised not only from losing our daughter but from the rape. I mean I understand enough about rape and sexual assault to know how it affects people even if I've never dealt with it directly myself, I've never been involved in the life of a rape victim knowingly anyhow.

What's frightening is that this is my Ana and I'm apprehensive about seeing her. I have no idea how I'm going to react or how she's going to react or what to say. This is terrible! She's my fucking wife I shouldn't be so uncertain!

"Christian?"

I snap my head up and catch the eye of Doctor Flynn, there's only one explanation for his unannounced visit at near two in the morning and that's that my Mother called him.

"Hello John." I say quietly which he sees as an invitation to come into the room and sit opposite me.

"How are you holding up?" He asks, typical fucking shrink.

"I'm ok, better than Ana anyhow." I say gritting my teeth in anger.

"Your Mother explained." So I was right in who called him.

"What do I say to her John?"

"What do you want to say to her Christian?" Only Shrinks can turn a question on you like that and it's fucking annoying.

"That I'm here for her, that I'll make sure she's safe now. That I won't let anyone hurt her again."

"That's a good place to start. How about telling her that you love her?"

"Of course I love her."

"She might be doubting it right now Christian, she will need constant reassurance of your love and support. She'll probably have RTS…"

"RTS?" I ask horrified at what this could mean.

"Rape trauma syndrome, it's a form of PTSD. I have a friend of mine who is on a plane over right now as a favour to me, she is the best in the field of psychiatry and rape trauma syndrome and she's willing to council Ana for the next few months, she's got family here maybe you could help set her up with an apartment?"

"Of course, if she's going to help Ana… anything John I'll do anything."

"Of course you will. Also Ana will be like she's grieving. Tamara Campbell will be able to tell you more about how to help with Ana's PTSD when it hits but at the moment I need to tell you to take caution, she's not going to want to be touched, don't make any sudden movements towards her, even though she knows it's you consciously, subconsciously her mind and body are anticipating another attack and sudden movements and unexpected touching could send her into an anxiety attack so when you do finally see her easy does it, let her touch you first or ask her if you can touch her as waiting may even make Ana think that you don't want to touch her." I can only nod and take in everything he says, he knows what he's talking about and in this situation I know nothing, I have to listen to the words I'm sure his expert friend told him to alliterate. "Now is there anything you'd like to discuss with me?"

"Not right now John though I think we'll be hitting three times a fucking week soon." I tell him and he gives a small nod.

"Ana's strong Christian and with your love and support she'll be able to move on from this." John says as he gets to his feet. "Tamara will land at around six am and she's asked to be brought straight here apparently the quicker she can find out what happened the quicker she can begin guiding Ana on how to deal with it."

"Thanks John." I say quietly before he walks off.


	24. Chapter 24

**Facebook- Steffie Dawn (had to change it)**

**Twitter - SteffieSioned**

**I do not own FSOG, FSD, FSF, any of its characters of affiliates. They belong to E. L. James and I will not profit from this.**

*****WARNING*** This chapter does continue to discuss rape and may be a trigger to some readers, reader discretion is advised!***WARNING*****

_**Grace**_

After hanging up with Doctor Flynn there is no way I can go back in the room and face my Son, he'll know exactly what I did without me having to tell him or giving it away. I want him to talk to Flynn for his own sake and Ana's before he sees her.

On the next point though I need to see my daughter in law. I don't care about hospital policy and breaking rules as well as laws as I hunt down her chart and find her room. I know she's being showered and I want to be there when they bring her from the en-suite into her bedroom, she needs to know that she has our support and love and she might have stopped them from letting Christian into her room she didn't name me.

I get into her room and sit down beside the bed. I can hear Ana sobbing and another woman comforting her and it breaks my heart into little tiny pieces. I can't sit here anymore, not when Ana is hysterical she's my son's wife but more than that she's like a second daughter to me, she gave me Christian the way he is now, I still see her as an angel that was sent to us.

I slip quietly into the bathroom and find Ana huddled in the corner of the bath in foetus position with Nurse Coleen and a brunette both either side of the bathtub talking quietly to her. I cough to make my presence known and three pairs of eyes snap to mine.

"Grace…" Ana whimpers and her small hand reaches out for me. It's the only invite I need to rush towards her.

Thankfully the nurse and the advocate both move out of the way allowing me to lean into the bath and hug my daughter in law. She clings tight to me, sobbing hysterically and I can no longer contain any of my tears and cry right along with her not caring about how wet I'm getting from the bath water I'm half in.

"Shh, you're safe now my precious girl, so safe. I love you darling, so much." I repeat these phrases over and over in different formats hoping she is taking them in as she cries. Eventually she goes quiet and stops shaking so much and I see that's she taken on an almost catatonic state. I put her gently down and proceed to wash her all over, she doesn't even flinch or acknowledge when I was her thighs but then she stops me when I go to wash between her legs and she turns away with a look of shame.

"Ana, you have nothing to be ashamed about." I tell her and slowly she turns back to face me. "Nothing at all do you hear me?" I tell her in my stern Mom tone and she gives a small shaky nod and a sigh. "Now let's finish getting you washed and then getting you out of this water and into bed."

"I need a shower." She says, her voice sounds nothing like hers, it's so timid and quiet and it breaks my heart once more.

"You don't Ana."

"I need to be clean." She says the tears pooling in her gorgeous blue eyes.

"You are clean sweetie." I tell her running my hand through her damp hair.

"No… I need him gone… all gone." She says clinging to my hand, staring into my eyes with desperation. I look to the advocate for help, she should know what to do and she shrugs, I guess she'd go with letting Ana having a shower.

"Ok we'll get you into the shower." I tell her and she smiles weakly and I know she's grateful for such a small thing.

Once she's in the shower I stand by the curtain waiting for her. I hear her scrubbing herself raw and I want nothing more than to stop her but I understand she wants to be "clean" though I honestly don't think she could be any cleaner if she tried and I am worried about her hurting herself. Thankfully Coleen steps in and turns off the water and she and Melissa get Ana wrapped tight in a towel before I take her into my arms.

I take the seat Melissa had occupied when Ana was in the bath and I rock my daughter in law as she sobs some more. I also cry right along with her again. This is so unfair, Ana has never done any harm to anyone and here she is a victim of rape, my poor girl.

"Now let's get you dry and warm, Christian had a bag with your fluffy pyjamas and robe bought for you." I say getting her onto her feet, maybe five years ago I would have still been able to carry Ana but not these days, my back isn't what it used to be.

Melissa and I guide Ana back into the room and we both help quickly dry her and change her into her pyjamas, I see her marred body as we help her change, each bruise, bite mark and cut has me wanting to cry but Ana seems in good spirits for the moment and I don't want to upset her. While she sits cross legged on the bed I dry her hair as much as I can with a towel before I brush it for her making her feel cared for, I know that's important for her right now.

"Sleep my child, and peace attend thee, all through the night." I sing the song that I sung to all my babies and grandbabies as Ana sits for now content with me behind her and drying and brushing out her beautiful long hair. "Guardian angels God will send thee, all through the night."

When she lets out her fifth consecutive yawn I persuade her into the bed and tuck her in making sure to kiss her goodnight with a promise of being with her again in the morning.

I sit beside her bed until she's asleep and Melissa dismisses me, telling me she will stay with Ana in case of any nightmares and I head out to get the advocate something to eat and drink, she's going to need it.

As soon as I'm out of the door I see my husband and he rushes to me wrapping my up in his arms as I finally sob. I can't believe any of this, it's so surreal, why our Ana?

"Ok Grace, shh, you're ok Gracie." Carrick murmurs as I struggle to pull myself together, now is not the time to break down, now is the time to get my son into his wife's room to comfort her if she has a nightmare and to get Melissa and Christian both something to eat before I check on my grandbaby.


	25. Chapter 25

**Facebook- Steffie Dawn (had to change it)**

**Twitter - SteffieSioned**

**I do not own FSOG, FSD, FSF, any of its characters of affiliates. They belong to E. L. James and I will not profit from this.**

*****WARNING*** This chapter does continue to discuss rape and may be a trigger to some readers, reader discretion is advised!***WARNING*****

_**Christian**_

Finally I'm allowed into Ana's room even though she's not given her consent and is sleeping. Mom says that I should be there for when she wakes up because the chances are high that she'll wake up from a nightmare.

That thought terrifies me. I've never really witnessed Ana have a serious nightmare, yes there were a few ten years ago after the Jack Hyde thing but they weren't too bad but my Mom has already explained to me that these will be bad, that Ana will wake up terrified probably because she'll be back being attacked again and I should be there for her for when she wakes up, she'll need me.

As soon as I enter the room I see Melissa sat holding Ana's hand and Ana tossing and turning and mumbling in her sleep, I always loved that she would talk in her sleep, it would give me some insight in her thoughts and I would love teasing her about them the next day.

Of course I gain no pleasure from the sight before me. Ana is visibly terrified even though she's asleep and her mumblings all consist of "please, don't , no, stop" it breaks my heart and I feel my tears gather in my eyes.

"Mr Grey." Melissa nods acknowledging me as I slip into a seat on the opposite side of Ana's bed to her.

I just give her a nod before taking Ana's hand just in time for her to shoot upright screaming at the top of her lungs. Both Melissa and I react, jumping from our seats but she takes a step back when I sit on the bed and pull Ana into my arms.

"I'm here baby, it's me Christian and you're safe. You're in the hospital and you're safe baby. I love you so much baby, it's me, it's Christian." I just keep repeating who it is holding her and where she is and reminding her that she's safe just as Mom and Flynn told me to and eventually she calms down only to cling to me and sob hysterically. "Shh baby I've got you." I tell her as I hold her tight, I wouldn't let her go again if I had the choice.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't want him to touch me but he had Amaya, I'm so sorry Christian I'm sorry." Each time she apologises it's like a knife in my heart, she's got no fucking reason to apologise but I also know she's not in the right from of mind to understand that.

"It's not your fault baby, shh you're safe. I love you Ana and I always will ok." I feel her nod before I pull her back just so I can look at her. I examine her face but there's not a mark there, she just looks like my Ana though her eyes look cold and distant and the tear stains kill me.

"Please don't let go of me." She whispers burying her head back in my chest.

"Never." I reply and hopefully that statement is true. Eventually I feel her breaths even out and I lay her back in bed before lying beside her spooning with her just how we would at home. Melissa says nothing but I know she's still sat there as I stroke my wife's hair and kiss her cheek. I don't even know what happened to her nor do I know who though Taylor says he's got some stuff for me he wanted to dig a little deeper before bringing everything he knew to me, I told him it could wait until morning as knowing who did this to my wife doesn't change anything, it doesn't take away from her pain and grief.

It's not long before she's screaming again, caught in the land between sleep and awake that has her trapped in the memory of her nightmare but awake enough to be reacting. I hold her tight until her screaming stops and her sobs ensue and I find myself sobbing right along with her.

"Please don't leave me." Her quiet voice catches my ear.

"Never baby, never." Her words break my heart, the sound of her fear.

"But you don't know what he did." She says in hysterics.

"Shh baby I know but it will never happen again, I love you and you're safe now." I know she's referring to the rape, she thinks I don't know and that kills me.

"I don't want to sleep anymore." She hiccups into my chest.

"You don't have to sleep baby, if you don't want to sleep you don't have to." I tell her holding her still, I can understand why she doesn't want to sleep, I remember when I had a nightmare years ago, before Ana, I never wanted to go back to sleep and rejoin my abuser.

"I'm sorry Christian, I'm so sorry."

"Shh baby you have nothing to be sorry about." I tell her wishing that she would believe me but I know inside that she won't, not for some time will she believe that she has nothing to apologise about.

The door opening has Ana screaming in fear and trying to squeeze herself smaller into my chest. I hold her tight and look to the door to see my Mom standing there looking guilty.

"Ana it's ok, it's just my Mom, you're safe baby please."

Ana slowly looks up and as her eyes find my Mom's figure she relaxes and even gives a weak smile, there's my resilient Ana shining through.

"I just got you all some food and drink." She says putting a tray with three coffees down followed by a paper bag.

"Grace can you take me to see Amaya?" Ana asks sounding a little more like herself.

"If that's what you want sweetie let me just get a wheelchair for you."

"I'd rather walk Grace… please." She looks desperate towards my Mom and I see realisation cross my mother's features.

"Of course darling, come on let's get your slippers on."

Ana is happy to let Mom help her put her slippers on but not once does her hand let go of mine. Together we head out with the Victim Advocate staying behind to eat and drink and maybe even get some sleep.

"Is she ok?" Ana asks as we walk, only Ana would be thinking of others in a time like this, she's the most selfless person I've ever had the privilege to know.

"Yes, she's still sleeping and we won't know much else until she wakes up I'm sorry darling." Grace replies softly. Ana seems to be ok with Mom and that's a good thing, I don't want her scared around any of our family.

"When can I go home?"

"They'll discharge you in the morning." Grace replies instantly and Ana nods.

"I just want to go home." She says her voice quiet again, hearing the pain and seeing it on her beautiful face is like a dagger in the heart especially knowing there is nothing I can possibly do to take away her grief and anguish.

"I know sweetie, soon." Mom replies softly.

When we arrive at Amaya's room I see Kate and Elliot still vigil beside the bed. They both look up and smile at us but Kate looks worried when she sees how distressed Ana looks.

"Ana." She says jumping up making Ana cower into my side, I slowly wrap an arm around her and give a warning look to Kate who looks shocked if not horrified at Ana's reaction.

"Slow." I mouth hoping that Kate will understand, her weak nod and tiny step forward shows me that she does.

"Ana you ok babe?" She asks as Ana peeks from behind my back and nods. "You sure?" She nods again and Kate looks up at me, I can only shrug. "Can I hug you?" Kate asks her voice small now and uncertain, so unlike the Kate I've gotten to know. Slowly Ana pulls away from me before she wraps her arms tight around Kate who quickly returns the gesture. Over Ana's shoulder Kate glares her journalist face at me which tells me she wants answers and I know they're answers I couldn't possibly give.

After letting go of Kate Ana smiles over at Elliot but it's a weak attempt at a smile more than the dazzling pearly white's we're used to seeing.

Ana quickly then moves over to Amaya who's in a full size hospital bed. Mom changed her into some pyjamas earlier and wrapped her under one of the crotched blankets we have from her baby years and Ana quickly climbs beneath the blankets and pulls Amaya right to her chest before sobbing again.

Elliot looks at me and I give him a small nod and he thankfully gets up and takes a quietly protesting Kate out of the room. I sink into a chair beside the bed, watching my Ana with our baby girl and slowly Ana's sobs subside and her breathing evens out, I hope now she will get some decent sleep.


End file.
